Her Story
by ReedsRains
Summary: Lily loves James, wait she hates him! James hates Lily, what he loves her! Hormones and Emotions race at Hogwarts as everyone tries to figure out who the perfect match is! I hope you enjoy it!
1. The start

Chapter 1 Welcome Home Lily Evans  
  
" D- she's hot!" Lily was used to hearing that as she walked up and down the Hogwarts halls. She had just returned there after two years away, to see the world her stepmother had said. In fact, it was her first day back, and God, it was good to be home. She had yet to meet up with her old best friends, the mauraders.  
  
Sirius and Remus were like brothers to her, Peter was annoying but rather nice, and James, oh James. They had gone out once, but James broke it of after he found older women like him. If he had a chance with a second or even a desperate third year he would take it. Lily had changed a lot since being a first year. Her bouncy, curly, red hair was no longer cut short, now it was long and very sexy. Her emerald green eyes somehow had more depth to them. She had a lot more, how to say this, "curves." And after six months each in London, Paris, Rome and New York her fashion sense was truely amazing. Today she wore a knee-length silk halter  
  
dress. There were black and white swilrs filing in the amazing pattern. In her hair was a black, silk, carnation, but the way her red hair simply fell on her shoulders made her look truley amazing. Her butt wagged from side to side as she passed the "jaw-dropped" males. She knew they were all watching her. As she rounded the next bend she spotted Sirius, who was trying to get the attention of a blonde across the hall. All the maruaders liked a good snog. However, it was usually James and Sirius who got them. Remus could have gotten snogged more times than the two above, however, he had a serious nature, and preferred long-term relationships than "kiss and runs," as he called them. Peter just never attracted the kinds of girls who wanted to snog him. The blonde walked over to Sirius, and Lily knew that he was using his good ol'e maruader's charm. If he hadn't spotted Lily, he and the blonde would have been in a closet in about a minute. However, he did spot Lily. "LILS" he cried as he rushed over to Lily and picked her up in a tight bear hug. Anyone could tell it wasn't a romantic hug, but the blonde looked hurt all the same. "Too bad," Lily thought to herself as she saw the pouting ravenclaw. " God, Lily, I've missed you so much, how've ya been with your evil stepmum?" Sirius asked as he put her back down on the ground. " I've been doing okay, so how's things been around here?" Lily asked, and then she whispered slyly " Still quite the Ladies man, I see." Sirius grinned and nodded, " As are all of the mauraders, with the exeption of Peter of course." He stood back to look at Lily "Jesus, you've changed so much, James is gonna have a hard time saying no to you!" "I know I've changed, Sirius, I'm hoping for the better." Sirius nooded. "Now, take me to the common room, Sirius!" They rushed past the blonde who looked even more hurt that Sirius hadn't even bothered to say good bye. Lily had a stich in her stomache by the time they reached the common room. "Squiggly- wiggley" Sirius muttered quickly to the to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and Sirius bellowed "LILY'S BACK!" Immediatly Remus, Peter and James rushed over to greet her. She pulled Remus in to a hug, he whispered something into her ear and she giggled. Remus pulled away and kissed her (brotherly) on the cheek " Glad you're back, Lils." Then she pulled plump little Peter in a hug. " Good to see you again Lily," he said blushing. He'd never really even been hugged by a girl before. Lily pulled away and straigthned up to see James.  
  
They had left on a rather sour note. After a tense pause "So, Lily, we've missed you" James spoke first. He looked a little hurt that he hadn't been hugged. But then again he didn't really deserve a hug, James thought to himself. " Yhea, I've missed you guys too." There was an arkward pause. "Lily, listen, about our first year, I'm really, real-" But James was interrupted by high pitched screaming, it was coming from the stairs and rapidly coming closer. They could hear words intermingled with the screaming. "LILY, LILY, LILY" Arabella came rushing from up the stairs and jumped on Lily. The two tumbled to the floor. Lily's red hair whooshed out, and James thought to himself, that she looked rather, not rather, very attractive like that. Arabella's bleached hair looked rather dull compared to Lily's amazing locks. " You're  
  
back, Lily, you're back!" Arabella was screaming. "Yhea, I'm back Arabella." Lily said laughing. Arabella stopped screaming and looked slightly hurt, Lily couldn't fighure out why though. "God, Lily, you weren't away that long, it's Bella, you know I hate Arabella!" That explained it. " Sorry Bella, it's just that I've been forced to call everyone by their real names when I referred to you guys. Maria insists it's not proper to be called anything but your real name. Seriously, I'd be grounded for a year if I ever called her something other that Maria." "It's all right Lil's, I forgive you" Bella replied jovialy. Sirius looked  
  
bored, so he grabbed Lily by the waist and tackled her to the floor, she hadn't been expecting it. "PILE ON!" Bella bellowed at the top of her lungs. Almost everyone in the common room piled on top of Lily, Sirius and Bella. After a few moments the heaped up bodies started to get up. Sirius and Lily lay motionless at the bottom. (This has happened to me before, at a sleepover) "Smooth, Bella, you knocked 'em out" Bella hit the speaker in the back of the head, but did look genuinelly worried. Hurridly, James picked Lily up and put her on the large sofa. Munguldus walked over to James carrying a large pitcher of Ice cold water. James threw half of this water on Sirius, who was still lying on the floor. He shook his head and slightly raised himself up. Sirius scowled as he saw James leaning over Lily, who of course, had the couch. He could see James was tenderly soaking a rag in the water and then pressing it on her face. Sirius' scowl changed to a smile as he realized "James likes Lily, James likes Lily" he screamed. James looked over his shoulder and shouted, " I do not, but she's a lady, and deserves more than what you deserve" James half-joked to Sirius. Sirius pretended to look really mad. Than as if he had just rembered why he had passed out he grabbed Bella and started tickleing her. You could hear him yelling "How dare you kill the precious Lillian. How dare you! You will be executed!" They both shrieked on the floor laughing. Any other  
  
house would have thought they were going out, the Gryffindors, however knew better. Sirius loved to flirt, and Bella didn't really mind either. As they were rolling about on the floor, Lily's eyelids fluttered and she woke up. She smiled as she saw James standing over her, looking worried. Then she saw the rest of the house and  
  
pretended she was just happy to be awake. (Of course, they all saw though this, as they did with James excuse for helping Lily. The house knew that these two were meant for each other.) " Are you all right Lily, do you think you need me to take you down to the hospital wing?" James said breathlessly. Than seeing Munguldus and Sean making googily eyes at him and Lily he said "I mean cuz if you were hurt then you, uhh, should go, uhh, there, I guess" trying to cover up his concern. I do not like Lily, she is, well, she is smart, beautiful, kind, talented. What was he thinking? He did not like Lily. "Thanks James, but I think I'll be all right. I'll just watch Sirius and Bella." They were still rolling around on the floor. James shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going upstairs, see you guys later." He stepped on Sirius head as he walked by. Munguldus and Sean took up James empty seat. " Hey, Lil's" Munguldus said. Lily leaned over and hugged him and then went over and hugged Sean. She sat and talked with them for a while. But after she started to fall asleep on the couch while they talked about qudditch, Sirius picked her up and carried her to her dorm.  
  
Chapter 2 There's a ball?  
  
Lily woke up still wearing the black and white halter dress. But she was tucked in under the covers and the black carnation in her hair had been set aside on her oak night stand. She sat up in bed and looked around at the other beds, they were all made and no one but her was in the room. "All by myself" Lily thought. The bright Saturday sun glowed in from the large window next to her bed. "Might as well get up," she pulled the covers of her legs and hopped down from the bed. Ten minutes later she was making her way downstairs wearing a pink terry cloth matching workout set and a white tank top underneath. She had pulled her hair back so all but one or two strands were out of her face. She wasn't planning on  
  
working out, she just like the way it looked. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard a whistle, "Looking nice today Lily" It was Remus. "Thankyou, you aren't looking to shabby either" Lily replied. "Hey, where is everyone?" The common room was nearly empty exept for Remus, a few first years and one or two seventh years. "Let's see Sirius and James were hauled away earlier by two Ravenclaw girls, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were snogging in some cupbard. Peter, Sean,  
  
Munguldus and Arabella are out on the quidditch pitch flying. Your girlfriends, I have no idea where they are. Go check down in the great hall. Lunch is out now." Remus replied, not taking is eyes of his defense against the dark arts homework. "It's lunch time already? why didn't you wake me up?" Lily asked suprised. "I tried, Lily, you don't wake up when you don't want to, I'm telling 'ya."  
  
Remus looked sincere. "Lup, wait, I need to talk to you." Lily said anxiously. Remus motioned his head towards the nearest chair and closed up his books. Lily sat down and started to twiddle with a piece of hair. " Remus, how many girlfriends has James had since me?" Remus watched her as she spoke, he wasn't suprised by her question. "Lily, he has only had a couple girlfriends since you" Lily smiled maybe she did have a chance with him. "Lily, listen, he's a good guy really, but he's kissed about every 5th, 4th, and 3rd year girl in the school, and even some good looking 2nd years." Lily's heart plummeted. "He has? What about Sirius?" She couldn't let Remus know she was dissapointed about James. Remus knew that she wasn't "in love" with Sirius. Maybe he would think she didn't like James either. That, of course, wasn't the case. Remus was good at spotting thins out like that. " Sirius has kissed about the same. Why do you want to know?" Remus was just leading her on, Lily would tell him about James when she was ready. "No reason, just wondering 'ya know. How about you Remus, how many girls have you snogged?" Remus looked taken aback, but he answered her anyway. " For your information, Lily, I haven't snogged anyone!" Lily was suprised, she knew he wasn't lieing by the look in his eye. "I've kissed about three girls, but I haven't snogged anyone." Lily giggled as he said that. " Good for you Re! Now, I'm gonna go down to the Great Hall, have a bite to eat and then go find my Ravenclaw friends." Lily got up from the table and skipped to the portrait hole, she opened it up and walked in to the hall. She was about to descend the spiral staircase to the main hallways when she heard a giggling  
  
sound from a nearby corner. Being the Gryffindor that she was she went to go investigate. As she got closer to the laughing she saw two people, obviously "having fun." She was about to turn around when she heard "James, you are so good at that" there was more giggling and Lily couldn't help her self she had to find out who was snogging who. The two lovers realized someone was watching, and jumped up. James, his usually messy hair now twice as untidy was standing next to a tall blonde Ravenclaw. Her buttons on her shirt were practically all undone, as were James. "James" she said as she nodded to him and turned around, then under her breath she whispered "slut." James stood frozen as he saw Lily leave, God, why couldn't they have gone found a closet, like Sirius and Natalie. Lily is never gonna talk to me again he thought. I hate Potter, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. I cannot believe what I just saw. That little slut makes me want to barf! Lily was fuming as she came down the steps to the great hall. She brushed her hair out of her face and realized that she was crying. I better go find a bathroom she thought. Lily couldn't remember which doors were bathrooms or not. Some down here weren't labeled. There was an oak looking door to the right of the stairs, she would try that one. If it wasn't a bathroom then it would just be a janitors closet. She  
  
opened the door, and out fell Sirius and Natalie. Sirius was in mid-kiss as he looked up at Lily. Hastily he got of off Natalie, it was too late. "Why do I keep walking in on my friends snogging," tears were freely streaming down Lily's face " first Potter and now you." She ran up the marble stairs. "Potter?" Sirius thought outloud. " Listen Natalie, hate to just leave you, but I kinda have to go. Bye!" He turned around not waiting for a reply and leaped up the stairs after Lily. "Lily, Lily wait. C'mon, wait up Lily!" Lily was ignoring him, Sirius knew it. He wasn't sure why she was so upset with him. She had caught him "having fun" before. He reached the Fat Lady, "squiggly-wiggly" the portrait swung open. Lily was hugging Remus when Sirius stepped in. Remus just looked confused, but he gave Sirius a "smooth" kinda look. Sirius shrugged but said "Lily c'mon what the matter? You've caught me snogging millions of times." He did look genuinly worried. "And what about Potter? Don't tell me you walked in on him too?" Lily looked at Sirius and nodded her head. "Lily, if you still like James why don't you just tell us? We can set you up, 'ya know. A nice date to Hogsmede!" Lily glared at Sirius. "I do not like James Potter! In fact, I fully despise and loathe that horrible, immature thing that sleeps around with every girl in the school." James had just stepped through the portrait hole as she said this. " You know what Lily, you have no right to say that. Absolutly no right. Things didn't work out between us, you don't think that I would never date anyone else after you. I have dated other people, you know. Get over it, get over me, and get over us!" James face turned a deep red as he shouted the final words. " Oh, yhea, I brought up your Ravenclaw friends, thought they might like to see you." James opened up the common room door and five tense-looking girls walked in. A chourus of "Hey, Lils" and "Good to see you again" filled the room. They looked ashen faced, obviously they had heard James yelling. "C'mon girls, let's go upstairs." Lily marched of, the Ravenclaw's aprrehensivly following her. " Dude, that was harsh! I mean, so much for breaking it to her lightly!" Sirius glared at James. He had a habit of taking Lily's side, even when she was wrong. Remus nodded behind. " Oh, so calling me those names behind my back is allowed now. As long as I don't do it to her. So much for you two being my best friends!" " James, listen to me, she just spent two years away from us, with her EVIL, I repeat, EVIL step mum. She walks in to find us snogging some wierd girls. AND, she obviously still likes you. And you know what, you still like her too!"  
  
Sirius got up, "I'm hungry, see you guy's later." James stared after his best friend, he moved his head over and glanced at Remus, he shrugged his shoulders. Meanwhile, Lily was sitting up on her bed trashing James. "You know what he just turned 15 and has already kissed half the girl population of the school. I mean, who does that?" Her Ravenclaw friends didn't want to talk about James. Mary, and Lindsey rolled their eyes. Both had been Lily's closest confidants. "Okay Lily, we haven't talked to you in a while, but I have got to tell you. GET OVER HIM! He is sooo not worth you. He doesn't deserve you. Just get over him, you should see how hot some of the other guys at this school are!" Mary stared at Lily. She had this power when she spoke. "I know you're right, Mary, it's just I remember the night that he kissed me. He pulled me over to.. oh where was it... oh yhea, it was out in the gardens, and we sat down on a bench and he lent over and kissed me. It was like, we would be together forever." Lily had a far away look in her eye. Almost as if she wasn't sitting in the dorm room but back at the garden on that December night. "Snap out of it Lily!" Lindsey shouted "and then do you remember what he did to you the next day? He broke up with you. He said ' I don't like you romanticly anymore, sorry' remember that?" Lily shook her head, as if she was trying to get the memory out of her head. "Well, I remember it, you cried for about two days! Don't let Potter get to you anymore! Don't let him break your heart again! You deserve better." Lindsey was screaming at the top of her lungs (almost). Pretty much their whole conversation was audible down in the common room. Remus stared at James who was in turn staring up the stair way to girls dormitory. He looked ready to kill. "You know what, Remus, I think that she does this to me on purpose. She did it before she left too, remember that." " What does she do on purpose?" Remus asked. "She get's the whole school against me. She's got those five Ravenclaws, who will get the rest of Ravenclaw house to turn against me. The Ravenclaw's will get some the Hufflepuffs to turn against me. And then most of the Slytherins hate me  
  
already! And you know what, she gets practically all of Gryffindor against me too. I've had enough. Sirius is gonna take her side, like he always does. He doesn't even stand up for his own best friend. Peter and you just don't take any side.  
  
Smart, really, but not exactly showing support to me, is it?" James stared at Remus waiting for a reply. "James, I don't take a side because I agree with both of you. What you said to her was harsh. It was truley and utterly mean. But she shouldn't get the rest of the school mad at you, it's between you and her. No one else. I don't see why you just can't go up there and talk to her?" Remus was right, he was always right.  
  
James should go up to her dormitory and talk it out with her. He shouldn't have blown up on her. But James was big headed and stubborn. He was not going to be the one to apologize. Sirius on the mean time had gone down to the great hall and then back again. He needed to just take a break from his stupid friends. Lily was acting like some freaky, love-sick psychopath who was nursing a crush on her first love. And James was, well, acting like himself, which overall was not good a thing. Sirius opened the door to the common room and saw that Remus was still working and  
  
James was pouting on the couch. "Hey, guys we have quidditch practice in half an hour. I'll go round up the team." Sirius just had to talk about something. He hated it when there was a wierd silence between his friends. "Yhea, I'll help you. Sirius, you get Bella, she's with Lily in the dormitory, and there is no way that I'm going in there. Oh yhea, if Catherine Spinnet is in there get her too. I'll go get Mung and Sean." James was dead serious about not seeing Lily. He wasn't sure if he was just mad, or there was something else. "Alright, I'm going" Sirius replied. He ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory and poked his head through the door. The girls were sitting on the floor talking aboutt boys. "He's alright, but I prefer quidditch players. There's just something cool  
  
about them" Nicole, a fifth year Gryffindor said. "Yhea, I know, quidditch player's are just the best." Sirius joked, auctally he wasn't joking. The girls jumped when he spoke. "Bella and Catherine we've got practice, let's go." Bella and a tall brunnette walked out with Sirius. "Bye babes, see ya lator." Catherine, the tall brunnette, called out. "Yhea, chicas, stay hot!" Cried Sirius, moking Catherine. They walked down the staircase and greeted Munguldus, Sean, James, and Remus. Remus had decided to come along to practice commentating. That was his job, it was his way of being on the team. Lily loved watching quidditch, she hadn't seen it in such a long time. She would have gone down and watched them practice. However, James was there, so that meant no Lily. Instead, she decided she would just stay with the Ravenclaw's. They all trooped down to the Ravenclaw common room talking about new trends, fashions, and upcoming balls. In fact, there was a ball coming up at the end of the week. The Halloween Ball. First was a feast followed by a grand ball, opened by the head boy and girl. Lily, of course, had no idea about this ball, seeing as it was her second day at Hogwarts. "So, Lily, what are you wearing to the Halloween ball?" asked Melanie. "Dress? Ball? What are you guys talking about?" replied Lily. "The Halloween Ball, Lily, c'mon, don't tell me you didn't know about it?" Christine asked with a touch of worry on her voice. "No, I had no idea we had a ball! I mean, I don't have anything to wear, or, or, a date!" "Don't worry Lily, a date is easy. Any guy would want to go with you. And a dress, hmm.. oh yhea, we can get the marauders to take you to Hogsmede, so you can buy a dress!" Annie said, still thinking. "I guess... as long as James doesn't go with them. " Lily said, as they climbed down a set of stairs and approached a oriental tapestry. "Woddlesworth" murmerd the girls. The tapestry rolled up to reveal a door. The girls climbed in through it and approached an empty couch. They plopped down as Lindsey, Annie, and Mary's boyfriends came over. "So, Lily, it's good to see you again" said Daniel Bakers, he was in her herbology class when they were in first year. "Hey, it's Daniel isn't it?" Daniel nodded. "So are you taking.. Annie to the Halloween Ball?" He had moved over and sat down next to Annie as she said this. "You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world. So what lucky guy's are taking you lot to the Ball?" he asked. "Mike" said Lindsey motioning to the blonde next to her. "Drew" Mary nodded to a dark black haired boy. "Carlos" "Chris" "So, Lily who's the lucky guy taking you?" Asked Drew. "No one, for now that is. I didn't know about the ball untill twently minutes ago" replied Lily. "No dress either, then?" "Yep, I'm gonna make Sirius and Remus take me to Hogsmede, tommorow. I'm hoping they'll give me good advice about good or bad dresses. Speaking of Sirius and Remus, I better go and tell them about tommorow. I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Lily couldn't stand being the only single one of the group. So she crept up from the couch and made her way to the door. A few seconds later she was ouside the  
  
Great Hall, as she climbed the steps the large front doors opened. In trudged the Gryffindor quidditch team. "Remember, first match is on next Tuesday, we have practice again.tommorow"  
  
said a burly 7th year, named Michael. Munguldus and Sean were reserves for the team. James was seeker, Sirius was beater along with Arabella Figg, the three chasers were Catherine Spinnet, Charles Goodrich, Tina O'Riely, and the keeper was Michael Bottomly. The team was the best since, along time; they had won the cup for the past two years. It was rumored that the team who won the cup this year, might get to go on a trip. However, they did not know for sure, they could only hope. "Sirius!" Cried Lily rushing down the steps. " Oh, Sirius, you know how the  
  
Halloween Ball is on Friday? Well, I-" She was interrupted by Sirius. "Lily, darling, I would love to go with you, only I already have a date!" Sirius said this like every girl wanted him. "Eww...Sirius, you know I'm not asking you to go with me. I need you and Remus to take me to Hogsmede tommorow so I can go to buy a ball dress." "Oh, sure, the Mauraders have run low on dung bombs. I'll tell James and you can inform Remus and Peter. We need to go early because Zonko's is having a sale. "Sirius, James isn't going with us. I just can't stand to see him." Lily spoke firmly. "James is a Maurader, therefore, he IS coming." Replied Sirus more firmly. Lily scowled and turned to find Peter and Remus.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily woke up bright and early the next morning. This morning all the girls were still asleep. Lily quietly changed in to a pair of Khaki shorts and a white shirt with the words "Johnny Spa" in blue. She walked out of the dorm and downstairs to see the Mauraders including James waiting on the couches. "Took you long enough" he said coldly, Sirius shot him a look, as did Lily, but her look had pure venom in it. "James, shutup. I didn't want you to come with us. Just because my friends made a lack of judgement about you, doesn't mean that I will. So shut up and mind your own buisness. Let's go." Lily looked at Sirius for directions, he wasn't moving any time soon. " Listen, I don't really give a crap what you two are having problems with. If you hate each other, than just ignore the other one. If you love the other one ask him or her on a date. Just stop your stupid bickering because quite frankly I've had enough." He turned on his heel and Remus and Peter followed him. Lily and James their jaws dropped gazed after Sirius. "Lily, let;s make a deal. Whenever we are in each others presence we will ignore each other." James said solemnly. "Good, I don't want to talk to you, Potter." She spat his last name as if it were dirt. They shook hands looking as if it would kill them. Then they ran to catch up with Sirius, Remus and Peter who were already by a statue for one eyed witch. "Way-ward" said Peter quietly as the Lily and James rushed to his side. The hump of the witch swung open and the five climbed inside. 


	2. WHY?

Hey first of all thanxs to everyone who reviewed my story! I was sooooo happy with the reviews! Umm. oh yhea, sorry that the first three chapters were all in the first one! My comp. Was soo screwed up that I had to do all at once. Disclaimer: the genius behind all this is J.K Rowling. Thanks for reading I hope everyone likes the next chap.  
  
Sirius led the group with Remus and James close behind and Lily and Peter bringing up the rear. The five of them trekked along the long tunnel until Sirius' hand reached a wooden trap door. They quietly clambered out of the tunnel and snuck up the dark stairs leading behind the counter of Honeydukes. Luckily at the very moment they had opened the basement door, Mrs.Honeyduke, who was working behind the counter, had gone to help what looked like a troll and a hag rolled in one. After about five minutes of purchasing candy from the shop they trailed out and on to Hogsmede High Street. "Dress first," commanded Lily, just as James shouted, "Jokes first." "Business first" said Sirius, Lily looked please with herself, until she saw Sirius turning around to face Zonko's. "Pleasure later." Lily glared after him but knew the others wouldn't argue in her favor, so with a very obvious sigh she slumped over to the large green door, that opened up in to Zonko's. Zonko's Joke Shop was dimly lit and smelled faintly of dung bombs.  
  
However the shadowy light wasn't at all eerie and the smell was rather  
  
amusing. Lily's expression lightened as she stepped over the threshold, and the  
  
boys were clearly elated as they entered their second home at Hogwarts. A  
  
wrinkly old man behind the counter was very happy to see the boys.  
  
I was wondering when you would be coming back to stock up. I was  
  
expecting you soon so I put some specially new dung bombs on hold for you  
  
with some other stuff in the back. His voice betrayed his age, he sounded  
  
like he was just over thirty, however his apperance was clearly much older.  
  
His eyes lingered on the boys but slowly they wandered over to Lily who was  
  
fingering some finger-squeezing rings. Lily? Lily Evans? Is that really you?  
  
Lily looked amazed as the aged man stared at her.  
  
Yes,, I'm Lily Evans, but how do you know me?  
  
LIly, it's me Tom! I had a bit of an accident last year with some aging  
  
potion, but the ministry's almost found a cure! But it's me Tom Mulligan! NO! Ohh, Tom, I'm so glad to see you again! Tom had been a good friend to all of the Mauraders including the unofficial members. He was always putting  
  
new arrivals and old classics on hold for them. They had their own special draw in the back room. Tom gave Lily a tour of the shop while the four boys checked out the things on hold for them. Lily grabbed a finger-squeezing ring  
  
and walked with Tom to the front counter. She paid five knuts, she had a  
  
special maurader discount, gave Tom a hug and followed the guys back out  
  
on to the nearly deserted street. She briskly walked to the front of the group,  
  
and led the way to Madame Malkins Designer Gowns, which had just opened  
  
in Hogsmede. Lily felt very proud of herself as she opened the neat French  
  
doors, she had managed to not say a word to James the whole time. A  
  
brunette with her hair pulled tightly back in a bun, and wearing navy blue  
  
robes greeted them at the door. She gave Lily a once-over and said rather  
  
snobbily "May I help you?" She had a touch of disdain in her voice.  
  
"Yes actualy, I'm looking for a formal dress to wear the Hogwarts Halloween  
  
Ball. The Brunette stuck her nose up and said "Fine, follow me." Lily knew  
  
exactly what to do to get the sales person to respect her. Do you know who I  
  
am? She asked. "No, should I?" retorted the girl. "Yes, I'm Lily Evans,  
  
daughter of Marie Evans-LeClair." The girl had a look of terror on her face,  
  
Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! You wouldn't believe some of the  
  
brats we get in here. I'm so sorry.  
  
"Its okay" Lily replied, the door rang and a bleach blonde entered, wearing  
  
what looked like mink coat on. "Go ahead and help her, I've got everything  
  
under control here." Lily gave a smile and turned to face the evening gowns.  
  
The brunette hurried away.  
  
"What in God's name was that about?" Asked Sirius with a confused look on  
  
his face.  
  
"My step-mother's made a name for herself. Sure, I may hate her but why  
  
not use it to my advantage?" Sirius shrugged. After ten minutes of loading the  
  
guys up with gowns, including James, she finally made her way over to the  
  
dressing rooms.  
  
"Too many gowns there, sweetheart. Only allowed five at a time. Said a sour  
  
old witch who was at the front stall of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Well, my mother, Marie Evans-LeClair, always tells me to bring them all  
  
in." Lily replied coyly.  
  
"Honey, I don't care what your mother told you, rules are rules. Have some  
  
of your boyfriends bring 'em in. She motioned to Sirius, Remus, Peter, and  
  
James.  
  
"I am NOT her boyfriend!"Cried an indignant James. "I don't even want to  
  
be here!"  
  
"Sure, sugar, what ever." She said as she made the number five with her wand.  
  
The five zoomed over James' head and hovered there as Lily motioned him to  
  
follow Sirius and Remus who had entered the fitting room.  
  
The first dress that Lily tried on was a lilac Victorian dress. It had a liberty waist line, and all though the upper part showed off her curves the  
  
rest did nothing for her. Sirius gave her the thumbs down sign, Remus nodded.  
  
She turned around, and walked gracefully back in to the stall. The next dress  
  
was a bright pink halter dress. Although she looked beautiful she could tell it  
  
wasn't the one. The piles of tried on dress' steadily grew as she tried on  
  
more  
  
and more. The guys became more and more bored and told Lily she looked  
  
great in every single dress, just hoping to be freed from the boredom.  
  
Eventully Lily came down to the last dress. She clicked open the stall and  
  
stepped out. She glided to a mirror and spun around twice. Then she turned to  
  
look at the guys. Sirius and Remus still looked bore, but there was a slight  
  
twinkle in Sirius' eye and Remus had a small smile on his face. Peter who had been drooling since the first dress had closed his eyes and looked very happy. And James was speechless. He was just staring at Lily. The dress was  
  
perfect for her. It was a black satin halter dress, and hugged her body in all  
  
the right places. Her deep red hair contrasted the shiney blackness perfectly  
  
and she looked ravishing. She gave a small cough and said "Well, we all  
  
know what dress I'm getting." Peter opened his eyes and James shook his  
  
head, as if to shake himself out of a trance.  
  
"It's okay" he said with a sour grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes and stuck  
  
her tongue out at him. Then she stomped back in to the stall. James let out a  
  
low sigh. "God, why?" he mumbled. Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter out cuz I'm going on vacation for a month! Hope you like! Please reply! 


	3. and then

Lily woke up bright and early the next day. She had a hard and trecherous task waiting for her, finding a date for the Halloween ball. She would have to start with the best and then work her way down. The best would have been the Gryffindors. However Sean, and Munguldus both had girlfriends, Sirius and Remus were like brothers so that would just be disgusting, and there was no way she would even consider taking James, or even Peter for that matter. She would never ever take anyone younger than her and she knew for a fact that all of the 6 and 7 years had already been asked, with the exeption of Joe Dinkle, but he was way too disgusting. Next came the Ravenclaws, Lily sat down at a near by table in the Common Room and pulled out a piece of parchment. She grabbed her quill and started to write names, and then proceed to cross them out. "So I'm not datable material then" said Sirius pretending to be hurt. "First of all you already have a girl friend or should I say girlfriends, and I would never consider taking you to any where were it could be taken that we were going out. And same for Remus." "Gee, thanks" he replied. "I see good ole Jamie and Pete crossed of to, neither of them have girlfriends." "Like I would ever go anywhere with Potter of my own accord." "Okay, I understand that one, but what about poor Peter." "No offense, or anything, but being seen with him would sooo ruin my reputation." "Isn't that sweet, Lily's to self-centered to even care about how others feel. Really nice Lily." It was James. "Shut up, pig. I don't give a damn how you feel. And Peter doesn't care anyways. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my date." She glared at James and stomped out of the common room. "Jesus Christ, I hate that bit..." "Shut up, James. You know she's like my sister. You insult her, you insult me." "Oh, God, here we go again. It's only Lily you stand up for. Why not me? She always deserves what she gets, I don't. It's like she permenantly on PMS." " Yhea, you never deserve what you get? Oh, I'm sure." "Well at least, I'm not a back stabber." "I am?" "You two, break it up now, c'mon." Remus had intervened just in time. James looked ready to sock Sirius one, and Sirius had the same look on his face. "Listen, you may love Lily"he motioned to Sirius "and you may hate her" he nodded at James. "But either way, don't argue about her. Sirius, you and Jamie talk about every other girl in the school, why do you get so worked up about Lily?" "Because, you idiot, Lily is practically my sister! I won't let anyone talk bad about her." "Yhea, well I'm practically your brother, that doesn't seem to matter when Lily is talking bad about me." "That's because I know that you can handle it, Lily will go do something stupid, like commit suicide or something." James rolled his eyes, "You're right, I forgive you" James stuck out his hand and Sirius shook it with a grin. "So do you think there's anyway she won't get a boyfriend?" "Are you joking?" replied Sirius.  
However downstairs in the great hall Lily was having no luck. "So Lindsey, any guy available? she asked hopefully. "I'm sorry, girl, there all taken." "Every Ravenclaw guy is taken?" "Well, with your descriptions, yhea." she replied Lily turned to face Kelsey, a friend from Hufflepuff. "What about you, any guys available?" "Lily, you're just sooo picky. There were no guys left." She said it with a guilty expression, as if it were her fault. "Oh my God! What am I going to do? I cannot take any Slytherin or James and Peter!" She let out a long sigh, and looked ready to cry. "God, why? 


	4. next happens

"I've got an idea, everyone." Lily was looking at all her friends who had gathered in her dorm room. They were perched on beds and seated on the floor. "I have decided to go to the Halloween Ball on my own." A sharp intake of breath was echoed around the room. "Lily, you couldn't, I mean you go alone is like me going with Duncan Smith or Joe Dinkle. You can't do it." "You guys don't understand. I'm going to make every single guy there want me. With the exeption of your men. And of course Sirius and Remus. I'm going for Carlton, you know that sixth year, and Logan, the guy from Ravenclaw. They're both perfect! With the exeption of them having girlfriends. Well anyway that's all I wanted to tell you, seeing as the ball is tommorow night. So see ya then!" With that Lily strode out of the dorm and skipped down the stairs. The girls staring at her as she left. James looked up as he saw Lily "Oy, Padfoot, you know Amanda Kappaha?" "Yhea?"replied Sirius looking confused. "I'm takin' her to the Halloween Ball." "Good for you, James." He said sounding very bored, James was popular every girl in the school wanted to date him. Then agian, Amanda was one of the popular girls. Very popular, less so than Lily but still popular. "Wait a minute, isn't she dating Michael Maroony?" "Was, was dating him. I, uh, convinced her to go out with me. Took me only one day." He smiled and turned to look at Lily. "So Lily, have you got a date for the Halloween Ball yet?" "Stupid question, Prongs." Said Remus airily. "Actually, Remus, I've decided to go to the ball alone." She stood tall as she said it. "All of the guys here are just not up to my standards!" "More like none of the guys here want to date an unpopular control freak" muttered James under his breath. Unfortunatly for him Lily heard. "I'm an unpopular control freak. You must not understand what that means, you just described your-self, not me." Lily turned her head and looked at Remus. "Moony, do you have a date yet?" "I'm proud to say I do, I'm going with Catherine Spinnet." "Wow, good catch Remus." "Sure is." He replied proudly. Sirius walked in through the portrait, Arabella Figg was right behind, her cheeks were a dark shade of magenta, she seemed very giggly. James looked at him, chuckled and shook his head. Remus smiled and raised his eyebrows. Lily's mouth dropped open and she stared at the two. "Arabella! Found a date I see!" She exclaimed still open mouthed. " You bet I did, come Lil's let's go upstairs and talk." She giggled, winked at Sirius and the grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the dorm. "Good going, Sirius! Arabella Figg is pretty hot!" James said "Oi, Peter, you got a date yet? "NO" He replied sulkily. James laughed and turned around. Peter stuck his toungue out at him. "Why do I have such popular friends? God. why?" 


	5. The Ball!

Halloween morning finally dawned on the students of Hogwarts. There were no classes today, so a Hogsmede trip had been set up for all Hallow's eve. Leaving time was scheduled earlier, so the girls would have plenty of time to have fun and still get ready for the ball. However the Gryffindor girls would not need to go back early. They had scheduled themselves for spa treatments, hair, makeup and nails, at the exclusive Mountain Spa. It was only a ten minute walk from the top of the High Street in Hogsmede. The group included five Gryffindors; Lily, Arabella, Montreal, Toni, and Elizabeth (these are some of the fifth years for all three houses), four Ravenclaws; Lindsey, Mary, Bridget, and Kara, and one Hufflepuff; Kelsey. The ten girls were bundled up tightly as they made their way through the High Street, they did a little window shopping on their way through, talking and laughing all the while. "So, Arabella, are you really going out with Sirius?" Asked Montreal. "Well, we both needed a date, so we decided to just have fun. Well, Sirius' idea of fun. We'll most likely be sticking our tongues down each others throats and then break up the next day. I don't really care though, as long as I have fun tonight, I don't give a hoot!" "Don't you think that's a little, you know, slutty?" asked Kelsey timidly. "Jeez, Kels, you don't know how to live! I mean he knows I don't mean it, and I know he doesn't mean it! It's just the way we are." "You know Kelsey, you and Remus would be perfect for each other." Lily said, giggiling. Kelsey blushed at this. "YOU LIKE HIM!!!!" Cried Toni excitedly. "Guys, you better not tell him, I swear I'll...I'll kill you!" "We only will if he likes you too, and we can set you guys up."Stated Elizabeth, matter of factly. Kelsey let out a sigh, by this time they had reached the entrance to the spa. Out of no where a voice said "Please state your names" The girls said there names and an iron gate appeared out on no where and lifted up The ten girls walked through. Immediatly a horseless carrige arrived at their sides and they climbed in. No one spoke as the horse jostled them up the hill to the spa at the top of the mountain. Finally they reached a tiny cottage. To a muggle it would just look like a very small home, but the girls knew better. The door magically swung open as they reached it. Inside was a bright reception room. A plump little witch was waiting for them in the corner. "Hiya girls, getting ready for the ball? Supposed to be very good, heard it from the teachers myself." "You bet" replied Lily. "I'm Tabitha by the way, follow me, and we'll get started." The girls followed Tabitha through the white swinging doors and in to a changing room.  
Meanwhile back in Hogsmede the maruaders were having some drinks in the Hogs Head. "Remus you got the dung bombs?" "Yup, this is gonna be good." Remus replied. "All right, mauraders, in for life?" asked Sirius "In for life" the other three replied "Let's do this!" whispered James "three, two, one, NOW!" Four fog dungbombs hit the ground and exploded in the center of the pub. Immedediatly a heavy fog and distinct smell filled every corner of the old bar. The mauraders ran out cheering. They kept running until they reached The Three Broomsticks. They opened the door and piled in laughing. Everyone turned to look at them as they continued shrieking. "Did you hear the old bar man cursing at us! That was great, my congratulations to the plotter of that one." They walked up to the bar, "Four butterbeers, Madame Rosmertta, please." "I don't even want to know what you just did boys." She said as she picked up four glasses and began filling them. "We just got you a lot more customers" said James proudly "my idea, I might add!" He shouted with a smirk. Madame Rosmertta handed over the four drinks. "To Potter the plotter!" cried Remus "Thanks Moony!" James said as he lifted his glass. The day at Hogsmede passed quickly, soon half the girls were gone and probably a quarter of the guys had left too. James insisted that they get going, he, of course, had to look his best.  
Meanwhile back at the Mountain Spa the girls, too, were getting ready to leave. All were out and changed waiting for Lily. The doors swung open and everyone gasped. "Lily, your face, wha.. what happened?" asked Montreal "Don't worry guys, it's just a mask spell, no one, not even you guys can see my face. Not until I walk down those stairs at the ball." The outline of Lily's face was very fuzzy and the inside was blurry. "Girls, let's go!" and the ten girls left the spa.  
Lily got back to her dorm and watched as Montreal, Toni, Elizabeth, and Arabella changed in to their dresses and got prepared to go. She walked down with them to the common room where they met their dates. "Lily, what's with the face, and why aren't you ready?" asked Sirius "You'll find out in about twenty minutes, don't worry I have it all under control." "God Lily you look awful, but then again you normally do." Lily spun around to a very good looking James. She looked at him and though how good he looked. "You don't look much better and you are ready!" She was lying through her teeth. And now I'm going to get ready" she said with a smirk. She gave a wave to her friends and then headed up to the now empty dorm room. She went over to her dresser and unlocked the bottom drawer with a wave. She pulled out the dress and layed it on her bed. Carefully she changed and slipped the dress over her head. She felt as it bounced down, and she could feel how it sungged close to her body. It was as if she could sense how beautiful she was without even glancing in the mirror. Now all she had to do was undo the mask charm. "Bonitamara" she whispered as she waved her wand at her head. She felt a tingling sensation as the mask slipped off. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes were accentuated by the natural shadow, and her lips were done in a very purplie dark red. She looked elegant, sexy, and mysterious all at the same time. "Perferct" she thought. She slipped on her black strappy heels and made her way down the stairs. She was all alone in the common room. It was almost creepy how alone she was, but she knew everyone would be downstairs. She walked out of the common room and in to the deserted corridor; the fat lady had left to go down to a portrait down in the great hall. She knew that the great hall had been elongated to include the main hall. The band would be playing very close to the main stairs. So when the band played the first song, everyone would be watching in that direction, and that was when she would make her grand entrance. She reached the top of stairs. " Now, to begin the festivies, I introduce the Weird Sisters" cried Professor Dumbledor happily. They struck up a very slow song, perfect for her entrance. No one had yet started to dance, all eyes were on the band, it was now or never. Slowly Lily descended the stairs. A soft murmur, like a breeze echoed through the hall. All eyes were on Lily. "YES!!!" She thought to herself, but she kept poise and she finally reached the end of the stairs. She shook her head and her hair seemed to fly around her. The soft red curls bounced on her shoulder, yet they were no fly aways and sat perfectly. Began walking through the crowd. It was like Moses and the Red Sea, it just split in front of her and she walked throuh. She past every guy on her "yes" list, giving cute little smiles and winks. Her final destination was James, he was the one she was secretly trying to impress. He stared at her, his eyes wide. He looked as if he were trying to say something, his mouth was opening and closing, and he was shaking his head slightly. She swung her hair on to her shoulders with a simple flick. "Think I still look bad Potter?" she asked with a half smile. He couldn't reply, all sorts of words were running through his head, and he didn't trust his mouth. Lily let out put-on giggle, then with a wave of her butt she turned around and walked to her friends. Someone cleared their throats loudly "Back to the ball please!" came the soft voice of Dumbledore. And the Wierd Sisters roared into their lively number one hit.  
Lily turned to face her friends, "How's that for an entrance?" 


	6. The fun begins

Lily was pleased with herself. Her entrance was flawless, James was speechles, and she looked great.  
  
"Oh my God! Lily how did you do that one, I mean that was amazing, truely amazing!"  
  
" I have my connections, Montreal! I knew where everything would be. So, was it really that fantastic. Did I really look that amazing?"  
  
"Lily you looked like a godess when you came down those stairs. You just seemed to glide! And your hair was flowing and ohh...you looked perfect." stated Kelsey dramatically.  
  
"Oh no, Potter alert!" pointed Toni motioning behind Lily. Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited for James to speak.  
  
"Lily, we need to talk." Lily was amazed James was being civil with her! He was auctally being really nice! There were three things that she could do. A. she could be polite and listen. B. She could be rude and not listen or C. she could be rude and listen. C sounded best to her.  
  
"What do you want Ja-Potter?" She had almost called him James! That would definatly not be rude!  
  
"Err... can we go outside for a minute?" He asked moving his head in the direction of the double doors leading outside.  
  
"Make it snappy Potter, I have people to flirt with." James led her away, they passed Arabella and Sirius who were making out as if there was no tommorow. James rolled his eyes and Lily giggled. Sirius glanced up and so did Bella. He gave James a questioning look, and Arabella almost looked scared. Sirius shrugged, grabbed Arabella by the waist and dipped her, then he pulled her up and kissed her. James continued walking on and Lily followed behind him. They walked out of the doors and on to a lighted walkway. Little jack-o-lanterns were suspended in the air and they seemed to give a gloomy light to the path. They sat down at a little bench little ways down the path.  
  
"Lily, we really need to talk. I mean we haven't exactly been on the best terms with each other."  
  
"uhh, yhea!" She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Lily, when I saw you walk down those stairs tongiht, just...something came over me. I knew you were the one."  
  
"You didn't say that two years ago, if I wasn't good enough for you then what makes you think that I'll be good enough for you now." Lily was starting to get angry. "And the way you treated before, what makes you think I want you back."  
  
"Because... because, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? You, James Potter, are sorry?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry! I want you back Lily!"  
  
"Wait, what happened to your girlfriend, the Kappaha girl?"  
  
"She, uh, preferred her old boyfriend."  
  
"So am I your rebound girl?"  
  
"I think that she was my rebound girl, I saw you and needed someone to make me stop thinking about you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, of course! So.. what do you say?"  
  
"I swear, if you break my heart again, I will really kill you, okay, I swear!  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked.  
  
"uhmmm...yhea, okay, yes." James leaned over and kissed Lily on the lips. She giggled and kissed him back.  
  
"Wanna go back inside and tell everyone?" Lily asked nervously as she gazed in to his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Let's go babe!" He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her of the bench, he wrapped his arm around her waist and together they walked inside to the ball. The dancing was in full swing, and so were Sirius' arms, he almost hit Lily in the head. He stopped dancing and looked around at James and Lily. His eyes popped open and his mouth opened wide.  
  
"Oh my, oh my God! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's the end of the world! Lily and James are getting along! AHHHHH!" Everyone in the whole entire ballroom turned to look at them, even the band stopped playing.  
  
"Sirius, shutup! Oh my God!" Lily cried. He continued to scream loudly. Dumbledore stood up "Sirius, we are all amazed to see Lily and James standing within two feet of each other" Lily blushed at this "but it is their personal life and none of the rest of us want to hear about it, so please stop screaming." He was half right, it was their personal life, but "the rest of us" did want to hear what was going on. Lily and James realationships were turning into soap opera's, and everyone wanted to know what was going on. Montreal, Toni, Elizabeth and all of Lily's friends had rushed to her during Dumbledores little speach. Remus, Sean and Munguldus had also joined Lily, James, Sirius and Arabella.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well, Lily and I talked and we've decided to go out agian. Arabella's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"I can't believe this! Oh my God! I seriously can't believe this. You were at each ohters throats three days ago, and now you're dating each other!" Everyone was craining their heads to see the couple at the center of the group.  
  
"Guys, it's not a big deal, and if you think it is we can talk about it later, right now I want to dance with my boyfriend." Lily stated. With that she grabbed James by the wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. A slow song happened to be the one playing and Lily placed one hand on his shoulder and the other one grabbed his hand. She felt James put his hand on her back, her low back. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why can't they just be happy for us?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
"I know, Sirius looked ready to kill, and your friends weren't exactly very kind either."  
  
"I'm sorry about them, it's just they don't realize how much we really do love each other."  
  
"They just don't understand. Why can't we date? What makes them think that we can't be together?"  
  
"Let's just forget about it and enjoy the rest of the night.  
  
And that's exactly what they did. They ignored the stares and the whispers, they ignored Lily's posse and James' clique and had a wonderful night.  
  
"Lily, tonight was amazing. God, you are so beautiful!" James leaned in and kissed Lily on the lips. She kissed back, her hands ran through his messy, tangled mane. James was getting all his moves in, he didn't want to part with Lily, but he had too. He had to sort his friends out before Lily and him could go any farther.  
  
"Lil's" he said as he pulled apart "I'm gonna go talk to the guys, okay? You talk to your girls, put some sense into them. Tell them we're meant to be together, kay?" Lily let out a low sigh  
  
"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. My lot are a hard bunch to break." They kissed quickly and then walked into the common room. All noise stopped, everyone stared at the two that had just walked in.  
  
"All right, my girls upstairs, NOW!" Lily commanded with force. All the fifth year girls marched up the stairs. "Catherine Spinnet, that includes you." Catherine got up and marched up the steps followed by Lily. James glared at his friends.  
  
"Guys let's move, our dormitory now." Sirius, Remus, Sean and Munguldus clambored up the stairs to the guys dorms. Two slams could be heard from opposite sides of the common room. 


	7. Reprocussions

The girls had gathered around Lily's bed and were looking skeptically at the door as Lily barged in. "Listen, I'm dating James! Why do you all have such a problem with that?" Lily asked angrily. "Because how bad he hurt you last time! Don't you remember? He'll do the same thing again. I bet he didn't even say sorry to you. He's to pig- headed to do that." Cried Arabella, like she was stating the obvious. "How can you say that?" Lily cried back " You weren't there, you don't know what happened, you don't know what he said. He actually apologized to me. He said 'Lily I'm sorry." Lily's face was turning red with the anger. "He did?" Asked Elizabeth, a look of shock on her face. Lily nodded her head. "Okay, we'll give him a chance, but if he does break your heart, we're allowed to say I told you so. Do we have a deal?" asked Montreal. "Of course" Lily replied. The whole common room could easily hear both Lily and James. They knew exactly what was going on and who was mad at who.  
  
James made his group sit on the bed as he stood in front of them. "Sirius, what the hell were you doing embarrassing us like that in front of the whole entire school? In front of all the teachers and Dumbledore. Where do you get off doing that?" He screamed. "No, the question is, when are you going to learn to stop hurting Lily? Because you know that she is going to end up hurt at the end of all this. Not you, but her. James you forget that she likes long relationships. You don't you hate it! You're going to break her heart and I can't let you do that." Sirius had risen of the bed and had his fists clenched into balls. "How do you know that I don't want a long term relationship? You're to busy with Lily to even bother with me. "How dare you" spat Sirius. "What are you going to do, punch me? Go ahead Sirius, hit me. See what happens." He moved in a flash. Not even Remus, who had amazing reflexes, could stop him. Sirius leapt on James and started to punch him. James hit him back; it was a full-fledged fight between best friends. Sean, Munguldus and Remus tried with all their might to pull Sirius of off James, but to no avail. Down in the common room everything had gone silent. They had heard a lout thud and a groan. Now they could hear Remus yelling at the top of his lungs. "Sirius, oh God, get off him! Get off him. The door to the boy's common room bounced open and the two boys scrambled down the stairs. James leapt on Sirius' back and grabbed him by the neck. "Yhea, this is what happens Sirius, you shouldn't have done anything." Somehow Sirius managed to get James of his back and then turned around and punched him hard in the stomach. Just at that moment the girls walked into the common room. Lily let out an ear- piercing scream. Without thinking she ran to Sirius and tried to pull him off. Tears were streaming down her face as she shouted. "Sirius, James, stop it, please, please, stop it." Arabella too, had rushed to Lily's side and helped her pry Sirius of James. She too, was crying. The punching had ceased; James had a bloody lip, nose, and two black eyes. Sirius was in the same condition, but he had somehow managed to get a large cut across his forehead. Lily stared at the two boys with a look of disgust on her face; the rest of the group mirrored her expression. Both of the guys were panting heavily and looked as if one more punch would have knocked them out. "Someone go get Professor McGonagall. She'll hopefully give you both two months of detention." Lily shook her head. "How could you?" Her voice trembled and both of the boys looked at the floor, soaking the carpet with drops of blood and sweat. "James, you told me you were going to talk some sense into your friends, not knock some sense into them." She choked back a sob; she just hated to see them so mad, she let out a long sigh. "And Sirius, I know what this fight is about. I'm a big girl, okay? I can make my own decsions. And James promised me that he wouldn't break my heart this time. I think I can handle myself. And my God, if I can't I know not to go to you. I'll talk to someone else. "Lils, c'mon I was trying to prot." Sirius started. "Don't even think about it." Cried Arabella. "Cause at the moment we're still dating." She began to shout at both Sirius and James. It was weird for the common room to see that Sirius accepting being yelled at. Normally he would have broken up with anyone who had the nerve to yell at him. But now, he just looked ashamed, as did James.  
Lily sat down on a red overstuffed chair next to guys and was crying softly into her hands. Professor McGonagall barged in; she took one look at Sirius and James and her lips tightened, her face showed her disgust. "You two, get up now." She said sharply. Sirius and James got up keeping a good distance apart from one another. For the first time in their life they actually looked scared, but there was also remorse in their faces. They looked as if they really were sorry. "I can't believe them, uhhhh, I just can't believe them!" She said after they had left, she turned to Remus, Sean, and Munguldus, who were nodding in agreement. "Don't nod your heads at me! I'm blaming this on you guys too! Why didn't you try to stop them? What were you thinking allowing them to fight?" Her red hair was flying all over the place. "Lily, sit down and shut up." Remus spoke first, he looked at Lily firmly. The common room gasped, they were ready for the explosion. Surprisingly it never came. Those who knew the Marauders &Co. knew that Remus was able to boss Lily about. He was like the father while Sirius was like the brother. "I'm sorry you guys, I just.just can't believe they would be so stupid to fight over something like. me! I know that you all may not agree with us dating, but please, accept it. I don't want us to be mad about something as stupid as this." Lily curled her legs under her as she said this and hugged her knees. She looked so vulnerable like that. "Sorry, Lil's, you're right. We were wrong to not give you guys a chance. Now we just have to hope that Sirius and James will make up." Munguldus replied.  
Most people in the common room were in shock. The first years were in shock because they had just seen a fight, and everyone else was in shock to see best friends brawling like that. Especially best friends as close as Sirius and James were to each other.  
The Co. in Marauders and Co. waited with Lily and Remus for James and Sirius to get back. Slowly the common room emptied. "You don't think they've been expelled do you? I mean for fighting, I didn't think they could expel." Voiced Arabella, a worried shake in her voice. "No they don't expel for fighting. I was in a fight with Carlton, you know, from Ravenclaw." Sean let out a sigh "beat him to a pulp, lost Gryffindor 50 pts and got detention for three months. Good times, good times." "When did that happen?" asked Lily in shock. "What can we say, you missed a lot!" said Catherine Spinnet. "Yhea, I sure did." Lily replied. She let out a sigh, and then the portrait burst open and in came Sirius and James. They were silent. The "Co." was silent. The common room was silent. Lily stood up and looked into James' eyes, and then she turned and looked at Sirius. "I'm going to bed, we WILL talk in the morning. Understand?" Sirius and James nodded their heads. Lily turned her around and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. With that everyone went the separate ways. 


	8. The talk

Sorry about the font on the last chapter, I have no idea why it screwed up like that! It was really wierd. The Maruaders &Co. are all fifth years. They always were fifth years, sorry if it sounded like they weren't. also i'm really really sorry for the way the my last chappie keeps turning out, i've tried to redo about three times, but it's just not working. Finallly if anyone wants to be my Beta-Reader please e-mail me with your age, stories, like a resumee of yourself kinda. My next chapter will be up soon, i've already started it. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
The following morning dawned on the Gryffindors, the Maruaders & Co. were trying hard to forget the night before. All but Lily, she was going to talk to Sirius and James, and they were going to make up. Lily was up first in the dorm room. She slipped on a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a black ribbed tanktop. Simple yet elegant, conservative yet sexy. She pulled the hair out of her eyes and back in to a half ponytail. She put some shiney lip gloss on and some natural shadow. Then she grabbed her book The Two Towers, and headed down stairs. She plopped down on a large, over stuffed chair, curled up and opened her book. She read for about an hour, then the fifth year boys came down. James was at the front of the group and Sirius was at the back. James' lip had swelled to a large size and the his eyes were both very black. Sirius had a huge gash on his forehead, he too had two black eyes. Lily looked up at them as they slowly came down the stairs.   
Why didn't you guys go to Madame Pomfrey? You look horrible!  
McGonagal wouldn't let us go. She said we didn't deserve treatment. said Sirius sulkily.  
Well, she's right, you don't deserve treatment. Sirius, James, follow me, we're going to talk this thing through. Understand? The boys glared at her. I said, do you understand? She said it sharply as though she was cracking a whip over their nuckles.  
said Sirius lazily.  
Fine, whatever. was James' reply. Lily placed her book on the table in the common room and then walked out, through the portrait, Sirius and James following her all the while. They walked down the great stairs and passed the Great Hall. They turned left and walked down another set of stairs to the dungeon.  
Bloody hell Lily! Where are you taking us? Professor Malagnant is down here! Are you trying to get in trouble. They stopped right before they reached the edge of the stairs. Lily turned right and stuck her wand into a tiny little hole right in front of her. She twisted it sharpily, and the wall sprung backwards.  
Of course, the secret garden. Said Sirius and James at the same time. Lily stepped through and waited for the guys to hop in. She turned around and whispered The wall slid back into place.  
Lily, I didn't think you knew about this place. Said Sirius.  
I know alot about Hogwarts, more than you think I know. I'm going to take you to the part of the garden that I created. The boys looked at each other confused, but followed Lily anyways. Above them was a clear blue sky, it wasn't like the one in the great hall, this sky was real. No one really knew about this place, only people who dared to explore the vastness of Hogwarts. The green grass tickled their ankles as they strolled along a slightly worn path. A stream trickled along next to them. Finally the reached the edge of the garden.   
This is the part that no one in the school knows about but me.  
The boys said together. They knew every single secret of Hogwarts, and they certainly did not know about this one. Lily placed her hand on one of the bricks. All of a sudden she melted through the wall.  
cried Sirius.  
It's okay, guys just walk through. I've enacted the spell, c'mon. With that the boys followed Lily through the wall. They were shocked, they had stepped out into one of the most beautiful places they had ever been. Fountains and streams trickled through out the garden. Flowers and trees kept most of it in shade. In the middle was a large pond, with Koi swimming in it. Lily waved her wand and out of no where three chairs magically appeared inside a small gazebo.  
Let's sit down.She said as if nothing had just happened.  
Lily, how on earth did you just do that? Asked James amazed.  
To complicated for you to understand. I just did an opening charm and then added plants and streams and things. Quite nice though isn't it. I come down here alot, when I need to think. Right now, we all need to think. They walked to the Gazebo sat down on the chairs. Lily magicked a table with some drinks and biscuits on them.  
Lily, when did you learn all this stuff? This is just amazing! I never thought that you knew how to do this kind of advanced magic. Sirius was clearly in shock.   
I spent two years studying exactly how to do the magic, I spent two years researching everything about Hogwarts. When I was in magical communities I was allowed to practice my spells. I'm alot better than you think. She said with a laugh. All right, but now we have to talk about last night. I'm sorry about how harsh I was with you last night. But I was upset. If there is one thing that I don't want you two to fight over is me. She glanced up at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows as he took a bite of the biscuit. Let me start with you, Sirius. Sirius pulled a face but didn't say anything. I love you being my big brother. I really do, I love having someone to talk to about things that are going on in my life. But there are times in my life where you can't be my protector, and now is one of them. I can't allow you to ruin your friendship. This is one of the few times where you can't be my big brother, okay? Her eyes pleaded with Sirius, and he nodded his head in agreement. Now, James, you are Sirius' best friend, am I right? She asked him.  
well...yhea, I guess. He replied.  
Then you know how easily he get mad, and yet you still pushed him further. James you know enough about Sirius to know that he will fight when he's provoked. I don't have any simpathy for you, because you provoked him. But you're sorry aren't you? Her eyebrows were raised expectantly. There was a long pause.  
Yhea... yes, Sirius I'm sorry, shouldn't have provoked you. He twisted his hands in his lap as he said this.  
I'm sorry too, I shoudn't ave fought you. Friends? he said as he stuck out his right hand.  
replied James as they shook. Lily clapped her hands together in Glee.  
Fabulous! Now I've got to go see Professor Dumbledore!  
What? Why? Asked Sirius  
Well, a couple of days before I came back he was talking to me about doing some more inter-house things. I've got a great idea. But, you two can't know about yet. Only after the plans are finallized can you know. With that she sat up and crossed through the grass. She simply walked striaght through the wall, and through to the dungeon corridor. Sirius and James shrugged and walked after her. Lily walked up the entrance hall and over to the hall of the stairs She climed two flights and walked down the D.A. hallway. At the end was a large gorgoyle.  
Cotton floss she said with a slight smile. The gargoyle sprang open revealing a revolving stair case. She climed aboard the lowest stair and then waited as the stiarway wound itself up. As Lily reached the oak door at the top it magicly opened and she stepped inside. Professor Dumbledore was waiting inside.  
So, did Sirius and James make up? He asked his voice showing his age.   
Yes, they did. But I really got an idea for some inter-house things. I was thinking about an unsupervised fifth year up talent show. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as she said this.   
Of course there would be no stripping, or anything like that, but this way we can do some, you know, teen stuff. The headmaster nodded his head.  
I like the idea, Lily, I'll talk with some of the other teachers and tell you the answer tomorrow. Lily smiled at him, tunred away and headed down to the D.A hallway.  
She entered the common room singing.  
_He met marmalade down in Old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said hello hey Joe, you wanna give it a go _ Everyone in the coomon room stared at her. She smiled continued to hum the song. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were sitting at in a corner with their heads together. That could mean only one thing. Lily skipped over and jumped on James' lap.  
Hello boys, what are you doing? she asked hoping to catch them of their gaurd.Unfotunatly the weren't. Sirius waved his wand and the papers on the table disappered.   
Nothing, pumpkin. He said sarcastically. James rolled his eyes.  
Lily, daarrrling, you know what we are doing, and even though you may be dating Prongsie overy here, that does not mean that we can inform you of the pranks. replied Remus with a smile.  
But I' m an honorary member of the Mauraders. Don't I get to see the pranks? She said pouting.  
Yes, that true agreed Peter with small squeak.  
Ahhh, that may be true, she can participate in the pranks, but not in the planning. I'm sorry Lily, but your beautiful face can not be here for these plans said Sirius with a shrug of his shoulders. Lily nudged James hard in the ribs.  
Owww, Lily that hurt. She glared at James hard. Lily, I'm sorry, rules are rules, you can't hear the plan! Lily sat up with a huff.  
Fine, but no loving for you any time soon. She said staring at James. She stalked away.   
James sighed, Thanks guys. They soon had their heads together again.  
Lily knew they meant no harm. She knew that she wouldn't find out what they were planning, but she still felt left out. They were her best friends and her boyfriend, why couldn't they include her.  
It was about twelve noon, when Lily began feeling tired of reading. She put her book down on her bed and headed downstairs to the common room. There was barely anyone there.  
That's odd she said out loud. She headed toward the great hall. There would have to be some people there. At least she hoped.  
There was a large number of people standing outside the great hall, all pushing to get inside. Lily knew immediatly. Oh no she thought to herself as she spotted Kelsey.  
OY, Kels! What the hell have the mauruders done now? She asked with a hint of sarcasim. Kelsey giggled a little.  
Go see for yourself. She said Lily pushed through the crowd and gasped.  
Wow, Mauraders you have really outdone yourselves this time. 


	9. The prank

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! Oh and I figured out how to fix the computer stuff. Anyone interested in being my beta-reader? I don't know how long it will take to get my next chappie out. I have lot's of studying for my PSATS. It's torture!!! hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review!!! Oh and if anyone can think of a better summary please tell me on the review or e-mail me!! Tishbv@aol.com or the one on my little summary thingie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The last chapter ended with Wow, Mauraders you have really outdone yourselves this time.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lily was in awe, the first three tables were all normal. But the fourth table, the Slytherin table, was covered in red, gold, yellow and oragne. Miniture lions were scattered around the table. Above the table though was the real shock, there was one large banner, spanning the whole length of the table. The banner said Down with Slytherin! A huge animated lion was eating a very puny looking serpent. Lily grinned, she loved their pranks. Right now the Mauraders were probably hiding from Professor McGonagall, which meant that they would not be able to found. Lily went in search of them anyway. She wanted to talk. She looked everywhere they had ever hidden before, but she just couldnt' find them. Sighing to herself, she thought of one final place where they could be. She trudged down the dungeon stairs and magiked her way into the secret garden. No one here she thought to herself. She was about to turn around when the far wall caught her eye. It was rippling slightly. The entrance to HER secret garden was rippling. She walked towards it and glided through the entrance.They they were, all four of them. Sirius had stripped down to black, silky boxers and was tanning on a lounge chair, Remus was studying for a D.A.D.A. test at a table and chair that he had conjured up, Peter was staring at the Koi in the pond, and James was actually reading! The boys hadn't noticed her entrance, Sirius' dark glasses were probably preventing him from seeing anything.   
  
So, James, what book are you reading? she asked casually. The boys jumped up, absolutly petrified.  
  
Damn Lily, don't do that! cried Sirius as he pulled the glasses of his face. God, you could scare a man to death, you could.   
  
She said with a little laugh.  
  
What, are saying that I'm not a man? Lily ignored the question and looked over at James.  
So, what ARE you reading? She asked him.  
  
The Two Towers, actually. he replied with a smug grin on his face. It's wierd how some muggle writers have a nearly right perspective on things. They all knew that their friend Montreal had elfen blood in her. It allowed her to hear really well.  
  
So, Lils, did you enjoy our prank? asked Remus.  
  
Yhea, it was fantastic! I really loved the banner, nice touch you know. But it was very unlike you though. You guys usually do really mean pranks. I'm really proud that you guys didn't do anything horrible.  
  
Oh, Lily, we did do something horrible, we really did. In fact, I think we'll have to risk detention, because I have got to see it! Sirius replied with a grin. He stood up and exited through the wall. James walked towards Lily.  
  
James, why do you do this? I can't even have you for one night, because you're either in detention from the pranks, or doing them! I just want one night, you and me! Lily pleaded wrapping her arms around his neck and messing up his already untidy hair.  
  
C'mon angel, you can have tonight! You can have all of tonight. He said smling and pulling her closer to him. They leaned in and kissed softly. James pulled away first. Just after I see this! and he pushed her away and ran through the wall. Lily stood there watching after him. She shook her head and then followd after him.   
  
She followed them to the Great hall, there was no longer a crowd around the door instead everyone was sitting down, including the Slyrithens. Their table was still red and gold, but the golden lions and placesettings had been moved to the Gryffindor table. The banner however was still shimmering above the table, and the slytherins were still looking very moody. They kept shooting glances at the Gryffindor table, some using rude hand gestures when any Gryffindor looked at them. Suddenly the golden banner above the table began to change its words. James and the rest of the mauruders looked at each other and smiled.  
YOU CALL OUR FRIENDS MUDBLOODS it said at first, the whole great hall was now watching the sign as it slowly changed again. BUT YOU ARE THE REAL MUDBLOODS, YOU FILTHY PIGS Then all of sudden out of nowhere, mud began pouring from the ceiling showering the slytherins. All the students in the great hall stood up and clapped as the Mauraders climbed on top of a table and started singing We're number one, we're number one! Even a few of the teachers were chortling into their goblets, including Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagal stood up, a slight smile playing at her lips. She tapped on her goblet and the houses became quiet.   
I'm sorry slyrtherins, but you will have to wait for my return to get the mud off. Maurauders, please follow me. She walked down the aisle past the Gryffindor students. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter climbed of the table and followed her. People began clapping for them again as they made their way out of the hall. Just as Prof. McGonagal exited the four boys stopped, and turned to look up at the sign. It was slowly changing again. HAHAHA SNIVELLUS SNAPE, YOU SUCK!!! The boys rose their hands in triumph and bowed, and then left the hall. Just as Snape shouted.YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!   
  
Lily looked around the hall and saw Professor Dumbledore motioning to her. She briskly walked up the aisle to the grand chair where Professor Dumbledore sat.   
  
I have talked it over with Professor McGonagal and we have decided to allow you to do the fifth-year up, unsuperives talent show. However, it cannont be held in the great hall, and it cannot have any stripping down to undergarments. Understand Lily?  
  
Lily nodded her head vigoursly. Now you will need to have it done by Christmas, okay? Please form a commitee, then you can run dates by me and hurry up and get it set up.  
Wonderful! This will be really great! And she scampered out of the hall to find her friends.  
She wandered up to the Gryffindor common room and immediatly saw Arabella, Montreal, Toni and Elisabeth sitting on the couches in front of the fire talking.   
Guess what guys! I've got the most amazing news! The girls turned and looked at her waiting for her exciting news.   
  
Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to have a, get this, UN supervised, FIFTH YEAR UP talent show. The girls' mouths dropped open.  
  
You're joking! Oh my God, you're joking! Cried Arabella.  
  
Nope, I swear to God! But I need a commitee, and we need to have had it by by December 25. So, i can count you guys in on the committee, right? The girls nodded.   
  
We're gonna have a meeting tonight, in the common room, probably around 6 or 7. I'm gonna go talk to the Ravenclaws now. See ya in a bit. She called as she turned around and headed out of the common room. She made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room, she bumped into Kelsey on the way, and informed her of the meeting.  
  
Hey, you'll get to see Remus if he isn't in detention! She called as she walked away, Kelsey blused a deep shade of crimson. Finally she got to the Ravenclaw common room and whispered the password. She stepped in to the room and everyone glance up at her. Lindsey and Mary motioned her over to them, she walked across the room and sat down on a blue overstuffed chair.   
  
You'll never believe this, guys she said her eyes glinting excitedly, We are allowed to do a fifth year up, unsupervised talent show! Lindseys mouth graced the floor. Be in Gryffindor common room at 6:00, kay? The girls nodded and Lily exited the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
  
A/N: sorry that this chapter was so short. Any Beta - Readers? I just wanted to say thanxs to all that have reviewed.  
Bluetiger94  
Dreamstar  
Veena  
Marisa  
Princess-Potter, I love your story!! It's great!  
freaked-out, I fixed chapter seven! yhea!  
Jameslover, i love james too  
Lily Nicolee Evans  
and everyone else keep reviewing and reading! Tell your friends! I really need reviews, they help me write! Hope you like this chappie. Next one is longer!


	10. The Partay!

A/N  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary of what happened last chapter: The prank was pulled, and Lily was given permission to have the Talent show.  
  
  
It was six o'clock an a bunch of Ravenclaws(1 hufflepuff) and a bunch of Gryffindors were sitting by the Gryffindor fire talking.  
  
Well, we're not allowed to have it in the great hall! This common room and the Hufflepuff are the nicest! It should be in here. voiced Arabella, the girls had obviously been arguing about the subject for a while.  
  
I don't like the Slytherins anymore than you do, but they have the biggest common room! replied one of the Ravenclaws in the back.  
  
I've got an idea Montreal said quietly, only Lily heard.  
  
YOU GUYS! You all need to stop bickering and start listening. Go ahead Montreal   
  
Thanks, Lils, I'm not sure if any of you know about this place. It's on the other side of the lake, it's like a large indoor ampitheatre. Some muggles got through the magic barriers and built it. Dumbledore just hasn't torn it down yet. It's definatly big enough, and it's got, like four dressing rooms. One for each house, or something. It belongs to Hogwarts, so obviously we won't have to worry about booking it. And we can heat spells so it stays warm, and decorating will be a breeze since we have all these people. Montreal smiled as the girls stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Montreal, where on earth did you learn about this place? asked Elizabeth. Montreal threw her head back in the direction of the Mauraders who were sitting scattered throughout the other half of the common room. ahhh, that explains it. was Lily's reply. The girls agreed that this place was indeed the best spot for the talent show and then set to work on a date for the show. Finally all problems had been resolved and all that was needed now was Dumbledores agreement and getting the word out, and of course, the acts for the show. The girls came up with a plan to get flyers up around the school and also notes on all of the common room boards. People would audition in front of a panel of judges (hogsmede shop owners to make it fair) and then would practice twice a week until the day of the talent show. The date was set for Friday, December 2. After some small talk all of the people who weren't direct friends with Lily left and went back to their common room. Kelsey, most of the fifth year Ravenclaws and all of the fifth year Gryffindors sat around chating about the show.  
  
Guys I have been struck with a brilliant idea Lily said with a touch of superiority. Lindsey raised her eyebrows.  
Now there's something that doesn't happen a lot she said sarcastically. Lily giggled and continued on.  
Since we are kinda known as the sluts of the schools, why don't we do a little Patti LaBelle and prove it? The muggle borns laughed into their hands as Lily smiled at all the Lily waved her wand and all of a sudden Patti LaBelle's voice came booming out from all around.  
She met Marmalade down in old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the streets  
She said hello hey joe, you wanna give it a go? Lily waved her wand again and the volume lowered but continued to play in the background. Kelsey took taken a-back.  
  
  
Okay, count me out, I'm not prancing about like a little hoe on stage in front of people! Most of the Ravenclaws nodded their heads in agreement until the only people still a part of the dance were Arabella, Montreal, Elizabeth, Mary, Lindsey and Lily. The others decided to help them with their costumes, music and coeography.   
  
  
Okie dokie then, you guys she said motioning to the girls still playing hoes will meet me here tomorrow at the same time. With that the remainder of the ravenclaws left and Lily and the gryffindors remained in front of the fire by themselves. Lily turned the music back on loud seeing that there were no people trying to study or do homework. Suddenly, Arabella got up and ran to Sirius; she pulled him up and started dancing around him, as slutty as she could. Sirius decided that he like this very much and started running his hands up and down her body. Everyone turned to watch Arabella as she started singing along. The first years all quickly turned away and most of them left the common room. As did some second and third years. Lily, Elizabeth, Montreal, and Toni were all watching, laughing as hard as they could. Some of the sixth and seven years were watching with fascination. Soon almost everyone was up and dancing around. The music had changed from Lady Marmalade, to Party, Party, Party and other Wierd Sister songs. It was a full blown party! (A/N- hey guys, i'm going to use modern day songs, cuz I Know the words to them. Please forgive me!!!)   
Somehow the Mauraders had snuck some alcohol into the common room, they had only been gone for about twenty minutes, and had come back with enough food for a feast and Three Broomstick Ale, and muggle beer. Everyone cheered as they entered through the portrait. Lily grabbed an Ale and chugged it down quickly, finally she had some alchol in her system. A couple more cans and then she could have fun. She chugged back two cans of muggle beer and she started to feel the affects of the alchol. Then her favorite song came on. Suprisingly most people cleared the dance floor that had been set up. But Lily grabbed James by the wrist and pulled him into the center of the dance floor.   
Hot in.....  
Hot in.....  
So hot in herre.....  
So hot in.....  
Jamie, you know you wanna said Lily as she saw the pleading look on his face. She started pulling up her shirt, he smiled and said Alrightie then. She let her shirt drop back to her waist. She would save that for when more people were on the floor.  
  
_I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
_More people joined Lily and James on the floor, she was gonna start it anytime now.  
  
_(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes_  
Slowly lily started lifting her shirt up, higher and higher, James was loving it.  
_I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_  
Lily sang along to the lyrics watching James  
  
_Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_  
Finally her shirt was so high that she had no other choice, she pulled it of and exposed her black, silky, wonder bra. Her cleavage spilled over the sides and James was speechless(and very happy. might I mention that Sirius who was dancing pretty close by wasn't watching. He was to busy with Arabella, who had mirrored Lily and had taken her shirt of too) James was begining to feel the heat too. He took of his shirt to reveal his rock solid abs. Lily ran her soft hands over the toned skin. And conitnued to dance.  
  
_(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
[Nelly]  
Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms_  
  
Now most people in the Common room seemed to be shirtless. They were dancing pretty dirty (if you know what I mean)   
God, you are damn fine, when you move like that! said James, moving his hands up and down her sweaty waist.  
You know it, babe. was her reply.  
  
_(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah   
_The song ended and the common room applauded.   
  
A/N- Alrighty, thats how I'm finishing. I don't think it is a cliffhanger. I hope not cuz i hate those. Again this belongs all to J.K.Rowling or Nelly. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!_  
So hot in herre....._  
So hot in.....  
  
[Nelly]  
I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show patience  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
[Hook x2]  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so ho  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna   
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, all on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,   
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"  
  
[Hook x2]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
[Nelly]  
Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
[Hook x4]  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah


	11. The Next Morning

  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! This is a pretty unimportant chappie! but Hey! Thankyou so much to my wonderful beta-reader! Also thanks to:  
  
DreamStar: you'll find out about Lily and Jamie in this chapter! Arabella started dancing really sluttily with Sirius because she thought it would be fun, and she's a fun person. Oh and the son of Troy isn't in my story. It's in Zombie Girl98 I Love You But I Hate You, If You Know What I mean. (It's really good if you haven't already, read it!) And I have no idea who it is.  
  
Tiger94: Wow, you and your friends are wild thangs!  
  
Fellytone: Thanks for your review!  
  
Princess-Potter: I loved your last chappie! I hope you had fun in Queensland!  
  
Allesandra Thornbird: Hee hee, hey "liz," do ya like? I'll see you at school! Ahhh I can't believe that I told you! It's Jake!!! Ahhhh.  
  
-----*Last chapter: Brief summary*------  
Lily and some friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor decided to dance to Lady Marmalade and be sluts for the talent show. Lily was playing the song after the Ravenclaws left, and Arabella started to dance *very very* sluttily with Sirius. This started a huge party. When the chapter ended Lily and James (along with most others) were shirtless after just having danced to "Hot in Herre" by Nelly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The music ended and Lily rubbed her hands up and down James sweating body. He was soooo damn hot (in both ways.)&"  
  
"Hey baby, you wanna go upstairs to your dorm, and really get the pary started?"She asked biting her lip in a very, sexy, enticing way. James looked at her, he felt a little bad, that he wasn't drunk and she was doing some rather stupid things. James shrugged of his thoughts of apprehension.  
  
"Hell yeah!" He replied and Lily grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs. She pushed him up against the door and smashed her lips against his as she turned the door handle. The door flew open and James fell back into his bed. Lily strutted to his bed and pulled herself on top of him. Then she quickly pulled the hangings around his bed closed.   
  
Lily woke up the next day with her head pounding and a sharp buzzing noise going off on her right.  
  
"Wazzat?" She asked groggily.   
  
"Don't worry, it's just the alarm" said James reassuring voice from her right.   
  
"Kay" she replied as she snuggled closer to his chest/pillow. Suddenly her eyes darted open.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" She yelled as she stared at   
the half-naked James.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Came a very deep voice from the bed next to James.  
  
"Shit, what the hell am I doing in your bed?" She stuck her head out of the hangings to see Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sean, and Mundungus all staring back at her.   
  
"Damn it Lily" said Sirius "C'mon I've said I wouldn't bother you about dating   
James, but fucking him while we're all here, that just isn't right." He looked as if he was trying to get some very disturbing mental pictures out of his head.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the hangings. Although she wasn't wearing her shirt, she still had her bra and pants on.  
  
"Don't worry Black, I'm not screwing you best mate." She said as she walked  
towards the door. "Not yet, at least" she said with an evil smirk as she exited the dormitory.  
  
Then she walked down the stairs and into the common room. Three first years who were doing some last minute studying, glanced up and gasped and quickly averted their eyes. Two fourth years started whispering behind their hands and the only seventh year there rolled her eyes. Lily seeing their eyes and hearing the whispers quickened her pace and scurried up the stairs.   
  
When she got to her dormitory, she opened the door and bellowed "Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" She quickly brought her hands up to her head and massaged her temples, she shouldn't have yelled, it was killing her head. The girls opened their eyes and glanced up at Lily. Then they quickly fell back on to their pillows.  
  
"God Lily, how can you not have a hangover?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Are you joking? I have a huge hangover! And we have McGonagal in an hour! Someone kill me!" She cried.   
  
Lily stepped over the pile of shirts that the girls had obviously collected from last night. Lily figured they had also cleaned the common room too, seeing as it was absolutely tidy. "Toni, is my shirt in here?" she asked kicking the pile.  
  
"It should be. Why didn't you get it last night?"   
  
"Umm, I was a wee bit busy last night, actually." She replied trying to hide her grin. A sudden realization crossed over Elizabeth's face  
  
"You didn't? No, you wouldn't? But, you were'nt... Oh my God! Lily you are busted!"   
  
"Elizabeth, calm down. Nothing happened, we were so drunk and so tired we just   
made out and then we fell asleep."   
The other girls had figured out what had happened by this time too.  
  
"Did Sirius see you?" Bella asked. Lily nodded her head.  
  
"Unfortunately he did. But he'll get over it, eventually." She shrugged. Lily sat down on her bed. "Uhhhhh, my head is killing me!" She grabbed her wand and magicked open the   
cupboard door from her bed. With another flick of her wand a pink off the shoulder shirt and black pants flew to her bed, along with her Gryffindor robes. She pulled them on and walked to the bathroom.  
  
  
A/n: Okay that's it! Next chapter soon. I have a ton of homework and gymnastic tryouts for school are coming up. I'll update as soon as I can. Please please please review!  
  
beta note to the readers: if the chapter formatting sucks blame me I've never been the best at formatting so blame me ok?  



	12. The teachers

  
The fifth year girls wandered down the Great stairs and into the Great Hall. The four marauders were already sitting at the table playing with the scrambled eggs and bacon on the plate. Although many girls were surrounding the four they seemed very uninterested and pale. They saw Lily and her friends and motioned them to join them.   
  
Lily asked the boys.  
  
Unfortunatly, yes replied James. Lily sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
Me too, how bout you Sirius? She asked, she wanted Sirius to talk to her. However, it didn't work Sirius nodded and didn't even look at her. Lily sighed, but ignored her friend. He would get over it.   
  
Oh, you girls have my shirt, don't you? Asked Remus Only it's got my Prefects badge on it, so I kind of need it back.  
  
Oh, yhea it's in our dorm, come by after t.fig and come get it. Oh and guys, that was really sweet of you to clean up the common room. We piled up all the shirts and took them to our dorm, but we were to tired to go back and clean the rest of the commons. Montreal replied with a faint smile. Sirius lifted his head from the plate he was lying on. A bit of egg was dangling of his forehead.  
  
What do you mean? We were way to drunkl to clean! We just went straight to bed.  
  
yelled Lily! If the houselves picked it up, they'll tell the teachers! We are going to be dead!  
  
No, we're not. I bet some of the sixth years cleaned it up. replied James smoothly. He glanced at his watch We better get going. It's a bit of a walk to the transfig room. They group stood up and made their way to the end of the hall.  
  
After a while of idle chit-chat outside Professor McGonagal's room the door was opened and the group filed into the classroom.   
  
All right, everyone, today we will be working on transfiguaring the goblets out on your desk to horn parrots. This is quiete harder than what you have been doing. However you will know if you did it correctly by the sharp blowing sound that your parrot will issue. She showed the class exactly how to perform the charm In a poof her goblet had changed into a beautiful black parrot with a rainbow bill. It gave a very loud blowhorn type squark. The Gryffindors cringed and some even covered their ears. All right, everyone get with your partners that I assigned yesterday and get to work.  
  
The pairs worked steadily and all over the room loud squaking could be heard. Lily's headache which had started to die down was now returning with full vengenance. Lily looked over at Toni. It almost looked like she was crying. Lily glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes left. Suddenly a loud piercing shrief issued from her goblet and she immediatly woke up from dreaming about the clock. Lily started tapping the goblet, however, it would just not shutup.   
  
Professor McGonagal waved her wand and immediatly the noise stopped.  
  
I see that most of our Gryffindors are not doing their best perfomances. She said eyeing Lily. Now, normally, I would think nothing of it. However, everysingle fifth year Gryffindor is looking like they have a terrible headache. She glared around the room. Let me tell you, I know about your little party. I know about all the alcohol. She waved her wand and a can of Guiness draft popped up. Don't you dare try and do that again. I will do something next time. I've decided to let you of this time though. Lily tensed up as McGonagals cruel glare passed over her. I really do expect better of some of you. She eyed Remus and Lily who happened to be sitting next to each other. Alcohol is not allowed at Hogwarts, and I will find out who brings it in the next time you have a party this time her gaze shifted over to James and Sirius who had conviently switched places with some Ravenclaws. They grinned sheepishly back. The bell rang and everyone piled out of the class.  
  
A/n- Hey sorry, I know its kind of a pointless chapter but I've been having major writers block. I've had a really good idea thats gonna happen soon, but I have to get to it and I have no ideas for that. Thankyou **slytherin's-dark-angel **and **dreamstar ** for wishing me luck at Gymnastic tryouts! I made the team, but I sprained my ankle and now i'm on crutches! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and please please please please review!!!!!!  
Thankyou to:  
**Eve  
Slytherin's-dark-angel- **i love your story!! Please update soon. I love Lily-James stuff  
**Dreamstar  
Bluetiger94  
heather12345  
Manny2003  
crzyinluv  
crazee-canadian-goalie119  
**and of course   
**allesandra Thornbird- **more strong language coming soon! Heeheehee.Please don't slap me!  
Bye PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	13. The Trip

  
  
  
A group of girls in Lily's dance group were sitting around the Gry. fire  
  
in the common room. Lily still wasn't there and Mary was starting to get   
  
impatient. However, the common room door burst open and in sprinted Lily.   
  
The door shut behind her and she put her hands on her knees panting heavily.  
  
Oh my God.... I am soo sorry.... I forgot, I was in the library... soo... soo.. sorry.  
She waved her wand and a pitcher of water and a small goblet appeared on   
  
the table. She gulped down some water. Okay, i'm just gonna go get ready,  
  
I'll be back in like two minutes. Approxiamtly five minutes and 34 seconds  
  
later, Lily appeared looking rather hot, in tight hot pink spankex bottoms and  
  
and matching pink workout bra. I've cleared a little space upstairs for us   
  
to practice in. With that all the girls clamboured up the stairs toward the   
  
dorm room.   
  
  
The beds had dissappered and they were replaced with a solid wood   
  
dance floor and there were full-lenght mirrors on all the walls. The room was  
  
brightly lit and there was a small skylight directly above the floor. Lily   
  
waved her wand and immdeiatly music came blasting from no where.   
  
Okay guys, watch me. The music started again from the begining and Lily   
  
prepared herself.  
  
Okay, and one, two, three four. Box step, box step, grapevine, body roll,   
  
body roll. Hands on hips, roll one, roll two. and Pose. Okay this is the first   
  
part before the start of the song. You guys got it? The girls got up and   
  
moved into a line behind Lily. Okay, head down aaaannnnddd one two three   
  
four The fsix of them practiced untill they had the whole dance down pat.   
  
Fianlly Arabella had had enough Lily, I can't do this anymore! Let's take a   
  
break, please! Everyone agreed with Arabella and the Ravenclaws,   
  
immediatly left the Gryf. common room, to go back to their own.   
  
Alrightie girlies, remember auditions are 3:45 tommorow! Be there or  
  
be Square! she called after the departing Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors in   
  
the dorm room sat back on their beds laughing, talking and having a good   
  
time. After a while Arabella drifted asleep and the rest of the girls followed.  
  
The following morning dawned much faster than the girls wanted. They  
  
got up, quickly took showers and got changed. They headed down the stairs   
  
to the great hall for breakfast. As they walked in Professor McGonagal shot   
  
them a look of pure venom, her nose crinkled as if it were smelling for   
  
alcohol. No one else but Lily really noticed this, Arabella was giggling beside   
  
her, staring at Sirius who was squirting pumpkin juice out of his mouth like a   
  
fountain. Lily was about to sit down when she heard a voice calling her from  
  
the opposite side of the Great Hall.   
  
Lily, Oy Lily! Lily turned and headed over to the Ravenclaw table   
  
where Casey was shouting at her. Lily, we've finished with your costumes   
  
for Lady Marmalade! Can you come by during your first break to pick them   
  
up? Casey asked her.  
  
Umm.. break is at 10:55, right? Casey nodded at her Okay, I'll be   
  
round to pick them up then! Thankyou bunches, Case! She turned and   
  
skipped back over to the Gryffindor table. We've got costumes guys! She   
  
called to Arabella and Elizabeth.   
  
They shouted back. Lily sat down and started to spoon   
  
porridge into her bowl. The rest of brekfast was quiet, and the girls finally   
  
got up to go to History of Magic. They walked up to the History corridor and   
  
stood by the locked door, waiting for Proffesor Binns to arrive. He came   
  
soon, but he wasn't alone. He was being followed by a rather freckly   
  
handsome redhead. Lily recognized him as Matthew Weasley. His hair was   
  
cut short and he was carrying a black breifcase. His black robes were   
  
definatly plain, but well kept and neat.   
  
Professor Binns unlocked the door and the class walked in and took   
  
their normal seats. Pre-class chatter broke out, mostly about the talent   
  
show. Lily, Montreal, Arabella, and Elizabeth were getting more and more   
  
nervous, and they were sure that Mary and Lindsey were feeling the same   
  
way too. Binns stood at the top of class, he coughed twice loudly and the   
  
chatter died away.   
  
Today we have a very special treat for you all he said in his   
  
monotone voice. I'm sure you all remember Mr. Matthew Weasley, who   
  
graduated four years ago. Well now he has returned to tell you all about a   
  
very special contest being held by the ministry of magic. Mr. Weasley, the   
  
floor is now yours. He stepped away and went out the door. (a/n he is still   
  
alive at this point)  
  
Oy, Matt, do you remember me? Sirius shouted across the   
  
classroom.  
  
Of course I do, you were a prefects worst nightmare, Sirius! I bet   
  
you still are! Matt Weasley called back. Sirius chuckled as Matt waved his  
  
wand and the contents of his breifcase whizzed out and positioned   
  
themselves around the room.   
  
Uhmmm, Hello! Can I please have all of your attention. My name is   
  
Matt as Proffeser Binns kindly pointed out. I'm here on behalf of the   
  
Ministry of Magical History and the Ministry of Wizarding Education. These   
  
two ministries are holding a contest. This contest will allow one of you and   
  
nine of your friends to go on a trip around England, Scotland and Ireland to  
  
tour historaical sites to the magic world. You must write a five page essay   
  
on three historical figures or three historical places, of course in the Magic  
  
World. Here is the list of Historical People you may use. He waved his wand  
  
and the papers on the lectern flew around to every person. As you see we   
  
have members of the Ring wars: Frodo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, King Aragorn,   
  
Legolas and Gimli, Lady Galadriel, and of course Gandalf the White. We have   
  
members of King Arthurs close circle of powerful beings: Merlin, the Lady of   
  
the Lake, Morgan la Fay, even Mordred, if you wish. We also have some   
  
famous inventors like Emanda Gobswatch and Martin Morris. And of course  
  
we can not forget the Lady of the Steps. Now on this second sheet we have   
  
historical places. Chatsworth Fountain, the home of the Lady of the Steps.   
  
We also have Middle Earth, like Gondor, Mordor, the Shire, Rohan, Fangorn,   
  
Rivendell. Places in the Kings Court, like Kings Castle, Avalon, the Lake and   
  
the famous Kings Cliffs. We also have the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland and   
  
Tenkhar Castle in Scotland. We ask that you please stick to these two lists   
  
when choosing your subjects. You can mix and match if you wish! Any   
  
questions? Matt asked the class. Lily raised her hand. Lily, isn't it? He   
  
asked. Lily nodded her head.  
  
Matt, I don't know about the rest of the class, but I hardly know   
  
anything about those people and places. And I know our Library has probably   
  
a ton of books on them but... she trailed of and the classroom was silent.  
  
I know exactly what you mean, Lily. Matthew replied. That is why for  
  
the next few weeks, I will be teaching your class all about the people and   
  
places, we will be starting on your next class. For homework, if you could all  
  
please read through these papers, they are only short, but they give a good   
  
background to the Ring Wars. The other set of papers zoomed around the   
  
room and the whole class had a page. The bell rang at that moment and Lily,  
  
Elizabeth, Montreal and Arabella made their way to the Ravenclaw common   
  
room to pick up their costumes.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this is finally an important chapter. I know you may not think so, but really it is! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up really soon. Thanks so much for reviewing everyone. And I promise the Talent show will be in the one of the next two chapters! Please Please Please Please Please Review! Oh and also, I hope you guys like my add in of Lord of the Rings! I though it would be cool, especially because Sam and Frodo were talking about being in a song, and now people are learning about them! I'm also not sure how long I should make the winning trip? Do you guys thing 1 week, 2 weeks or a month or two. Guys, I'm really not sure, so tell me what you think.


	14. Fallen Love

A/N-I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I really tried to update I just never had the time! Im really sorry please forgive me!!  
  
  
The lights dimmed, the curtain rose, the girls walked out. Arabella, Toni and   
  
Elizabeth stood in a row in the back line. Lindsey and Mary stepped into the windows that   
  
they created. Lily was at the very front. The descion had been made that she would be   
  
the only one to sing, seeing as she was the only one that could. Their costumes had   
  
been handmade by the Ravenclaws. It consisted of a balcony bra (think the new Victoria's   
  
secret bra) that was completely covered in silk, lace and sequins. Arabella's was baby   
  
blue, Toni's pink, Elizabeth had a canary yellow one, Lindsey's was red, Mary's   
  
was purple and Lily's was black. They each had the shortest, black, spandex shorts that   
  
were available, and they too were covered in lace, satin and sequins. To pull it all together   
  
they had suspenders all in their respective colors. But the thing that really created the outfit   
  
was the white lace garter that each girl wore on top of her fish net tights.   
  
  
Lily had been working like a dog to pull this off. She had a crew for cleaning the   
  
amphitheater, a crew for decorating, a crew for organizing and many other . Lily and  
  
the girls had pulled off their audition flawlessly. Their outfits had of course been a little less   
  
risqué, but that was expected. Lily waited now and listened. Their music began, Lily slowly  
  
raised her head. The theater was absolutely packed. They were the last performance of the   
  
night. There had been some rather...(hmmm... how to say this) slutty performances. (that is  
  
compared to this one! If you can believe it!!) You could almost have called the theater the   
  
Gentleman's Club for Underage Gentleman. Lily knew that, she knew that when things got   
  
unsupervised this is what happened. But she didn't care she was having the time of her   
  
life. Her stomach was flipping as her cue came closer and closer. Lily opened her mouth   
  
and the words began to flow. She felt herself dancing, she could hear the girls dancing   
  
behind her. She could hear her voice filling the stadium, she couldn't tell how she was   
  
doing it, but she knew that she was doing it. She searched around the stadium for the   
  
familiar face of James Potter. He was there, right up there, in the first row right in the middle.   
  
He was sitting with the Marauders of course. And it looked to Lily as if he was having the   
  
time of his life.   
  
He smiled smugly up at her and mouthed Your sooooo damn Hott! Lily grinned sexily   
  
down at him at the end of her line. They were performing beautifully, everything was going  
  
smoothly. Lily glanced over to the left of the stage where all the Slytherins were sitting.   
  
They looked rather sulky, though half the guys looked like they were having a lot of trouble   
  
not to smile. On her other side she could see Arabella doing her signature belly roll.  
  
The lights were glaring down at them. Okay, now here comes the really hard part Lily   
  
thought to herself as the only music only dance section came closer. She moved her body   
  
at exactly the right time, she belly rolled and box stepped and the girls performed the best   
  
performance of the night, Lily was counting down the last beats in her head. One, two,   
  
three, four, pose, change pose, eight! The music ended and the lights dimmed into   
  
nothing.  
  
The girls exited the stage and went down the a side hall into one of the four big   
  
dressing rooms where they had been assigned (or really where Lily assigned them.) All   
  
the Gryffindor and Raven claw Female performers had gotten the nicest dressing room. It   
  
was large and spacious with 6 or 7 vanities placed throughout. There were also some very  
  
comfy, satin couches that Lily had magicked up before hand. After all charms was her   
  
specialty. She chugged down a glass of water and plunked down on the couch.   
  
Wow, great performance you guys. We were fantastic! She said happily as she   
  
closed her eyes and relaxed onto the couch.  
  
Yea, and Lily, you did absolutely fantastic at vocals. You really blew everyone   
  
away! Especially James! Arabella replied to Lily. Lily grinned back at her (her eyes were   
  
now open)   
  
I can't wait to go see him! Let's go now! She replied, all the tiredness she felt had entirely   
  
left her and she was ready for a nice make out session with James.   
  
Arabella, Toni, **_Liz_**, please, guys!  
  
Lily, no, I'm not leaving this seat, go find him yourself. Bella replied, Toni and   
  
Elizabeth nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Fine, I'll go by myself. With that she got up and made her way out the door of the  
  
changing room and into the stage. It was completely empty, not a person was there. It   
  
looked as if James hadn't waited for her, he would be back at the Gryffindor common room,  
  
preparing the party for when the girls came in. Lily was a bit disappointed, but hell, what   
  
could you do. She still had a high from performing, she wasn't going to get mad at James   
  
over something as stupid as that.  
  
She turned around to leave, but there was something, or should I say someone  
  
blocking the exit.  
  
Going anywhere, Mudblood? Asked Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix's beauty rivaled that  
  
of Lily's. But where Lily's beauty was bright and charming, and a touch mysterious,   
  
Bellatrix had darkness, and a whole lot of mysterious. Her current boyfriend Rudolphus   
  
Lestrange was a perfect match for her, both were dark and evil.  
  
Bellatrix, you are in my way Lily replied curtly to her.  
  
I'm in your way. How dare you speak to me so insolently. I'm 1000 times better   
  
than you, how dare you speak to me like that. Lily rolled her eyes at her. She was starting  
  
to feel scared. She was away from Hogwarts, across the lake in fact, there was no one   
  
here. The girls were probably on their way out through the back doors, and she would be  
  
all alone here with the mega-bitch.  
  
Bellatrix, I'm warining you, move, or..or..  
  
Or what? You'll go running off to Dumbledore? Or better yet,Jamsie? Awww, your  
  
wittle boyfriend will come and save you, how cute. Her voice was sarcastic and cruel, but it  
  
suddenly switched to evil Guess what, your boyfriend isn't here, Dumbledore isn't here,   
  
you are all alone, with me. Bellatrix smiled cruelly at her. Oh, this is gonna be fun. Oh, lot's   
  
and lot's of fun. Bellatrix pulled out her wand from inside her robes. Lily moved her hand as  
  
if to reach into her robes too, however, she realized that she was still wearing the skimpy   
  
costume from her dance. Her hands franticly moved over her body as she tried to find her   
  
wand. It wasn't there. You've noticed that your wand is gone! We, slytherins join together.  
  
I had one of the slytherin performers take it out.   
  
My friends are still back there, Black, I'll call them down, they all have their wands.  
  
What do you mean my cousin and his cronies? Or your little bitchy Lily   
  
gulped down a feeling of extreme fear. Bellatrix Black's cousin was Sirius Black? How could  
  
that be. Lily-flower, I hate to break it to you, but no one is back there anymore, you're   
  
friends left you! That's right, they deserted you. How loyal of them. Are you ready to die,   
  
Lily? Should I kill you quickly and make sure you die? Or should I make you suffer? Even if  
  
you did suffer and didn't die it would be worth it. The sides of Bellatrixes lips curled into an   
  
evil grin. Lily could feel the tears burning her eyes, the lump in her throat was making it hard   
  
to breath. Where was James? He was supposed to come now and save her. Without   
  
thinking she turned and ran down the steps towards the doors to the theater. She heard   
  
Bellatrix utter something under her breath, and she felt a blinding pain in her left shoulder,  
  
but she kept running. She couldn't stop. Stopping meant certain death. Bellatrix roared   
  
another incantation and this time Lily was picked up and hurled through the air. She landed   
  
with a crash on the stage, right at Bellatrix's feet. She put her hand to head and felt the   
  
warm, stickiness of blood. I'm gonna die Lily thought to herself as she tried to pick herself   
  
up. Bellatrix kicked her hard in the stomach and Lily doubled over clutching the pain where  
  
she had hurt her. When Bellatrix's foot came down to kick her again, Lily grabbed it and   
  
twisted it, Bellatrix fell with a thud. Bellatrix raised her wand up at Lily and muttered an   
  
incantation. Lily felt as if she was on fire, the burning sensation all over her body was more   
  
than pain. She screamed out.   
  
Say goodnight mudblood! Bellatrix grinned as she watched Lily writing about on   
  
the floor.   
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room the party was in full swing. The   
  
Ravenclaws had returned to their common room for a party and the three Gryffindors   
  
returned to an awesome party prepared for them by the Marauders. Despite McGonagals  
  
warning they had much more alchohol than before and things were really wild. James was   
  
restraining himself from having any alcohol. He had to wait till Lily got back, he knew that he   
  
got kinda, horny when he drank, and if Lily wasn't there he would find another girl to make out  
  
with. That would be the destruction of their relationship, and James wasn't gonna risk that.   
  
He noticed that Arabella, Toni and Elizabeth were all back, but Lily was no where to be   
  
seen. He shuffled through the crowd of dancing couples, and got to Sirius and Arabella.   
  
Bella, where's Lily, why didn't she come back with you?  
  
She went to go look for you, wait, is she not here then? Arabella replied.   
  
Immediatly Sirius and Arabella stoped dancing.   
  
Guys, Lily, she still might be out in the Ampitheatre! It's dangerous over on that side  
  
of the lake at night! Let's go. The three of them hurtled out the common room door. They   
  
were just coming down the Grand Staircase, when they heard voices coming from below   
  
them.  
Where is Bellatrix? I talked to her after the show and she said she was staying after   
  
for a little business. I just didn't figure it would take this long. Said the drawling voice of   
  
Rudoplhpus Lestrange. Sirius sank down on to the step.  
  
Shit guys, you know what this means don't you! Bell, you go run and get   
  
Dumbledore, or McGonagal. James, we need to sneak down there without letting the   
  
Slytherins know, we can take them on, but I'm a wee bit drunk, so I don't think we should   
  
risk it. James nodded his head, and they watched Arabella sprint up the stairs. The two of   
  
them slunk down the stairs, keeping to the walls and the shadows. Instead of using the door  
  
to get out,which would have drawn the attention of the Slytherins they used a secret   
  
passage and escaped out into the black night.  
  
Luckily the Mauraders knew the quickest way to get to everything and they arrived at  
  
the Ampitheatre very quickly. They busted open the door and saw Bellatrix standing over  
  
the very limp, very pale body of Lily. They saw her raise her wand and mover her lips.  
  
Lily body started to twitch, her unconciense head lolled around.   
  
I think that it's time to finish you off, Lily-flower. Precious little Lily. She started to   
  
laugh, a deep evil laugh, that made even the blood in Lestrange's bones freeze. Time to   
  
say nighty-night! She raised her wand and pointed it directly at Lily's head, Blood was   
  
trickling down her nose and down from a gash along her forehead. Avadra Ked... James   
  
raised his wand and yelled   
  
the wand flew from Bellatrix's wand, but not before she could utter the  
  
final part of the spell.   
  
Petrificus Totalus cried Sirius and Bellatrix froze up and keeled over backwards.   
  
James sprinted up the aisle towards the stage. Towards his girlfriend, towards his true love.  
  
He picked her up and placed her in his lap. A huge lightneing shaped gash was bleeding   
  
on her arm, and she was cold. Cold as death itself. A tear fell from James' cheek as he   
  
stared at his fallen beauty, at his fallen love.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Sorry if there wasn't enough swearing or stripping. I was having writers block and it was really difficult for me to write. But, once I got going, I didn't stop. Please, Please, Please review!! Put me on your favorite list! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Ill updat sooner if I get reviews! 


	15. Dreamless sleep

  
The last chapter: The talent show was a big success and Lily and the girls did a great job. They were the last performance so most all the other performers were gone already. Lily went back to the stage to find James. She was stopped however by Bellatrix Black, who revealed that Sirius Black was her cousin. She then began to torture and kill Lily. Like always, James rushes to the rescue. He and Sirius heard of her plans and had to stop her. Arabella went to get Dumbledore. When James arrived at the theatre it was to late, Lily was killed.   
  
JAMES, SIRIUS! Where's Lily, is she okay? Arabella rushed into the Theatre   
  
followed closely by Dumbledore. She stopped as she saw James kneeling over a limp   
  
body with red hair, and Sirius leaning over him. The body of Bellatrix Black was discarded   
  
by the other side. Oh my God, Lily! She sprinted up the aisle and rushed over to the   
  
other side of Lily. Dumbledore came up the stairs after her.   
  
  
Mister Black, please, come this way and tell me what you know. Mr. Potter, Miss   
  
Figg, please do not leave Lily's side, talk to her. I have sent for Madame Pomfrey to come,  
  
you two should please go with her. Professor Dumbledore said calmly, as he looked at   
  
the bodies of two of his students. He walked down the stairs and took a seat by the stage,   
  
Sirius followed him and took the seat beside him.   
  
Now Sirius, Please tell me all that you know. Sirius told him that they hadn't seen   
  
Lily at the end of the performance and so they had returned to the common room. When he  
  
was near the end of telling dumbledore Madame Pomfrey entered conjuring a streacher in   
  
front of her. She got to the front of the stage, muttered something to herself about how   
  
dangerous things got when there were no teachers around and conjured up another   
  
strecher.  
  
Excuse me, Mister Potter, c'mon, help me get her on the streacher. There we are..  
  
she said as she got Lily on the streacher. Dear oh dear, this isn't good She brought the   
  
next streacher up by Bellatrix. It was obvious that Bellatrix was in Madame Pomfrey's bad  
  
books by the way that she simply rolled her onto the streacher. She waved her wand and  
  
the two streachers raised up in the air and followed Madame Pomfrey as she walked away.  
  
Poppy, Bellatrix is not to leave the hospital wing after she has been recovered.   
  
James and Arabella are going to stay with Lily, even if... his voice trailed off. In fact, I think   
  
that I have gotten all I can from Mister Black. He put his hand on his shoulder I will talk with   
  
you later, please go with Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore walked on to the stage.   
  
Poppy, is Bellatrixes wand on her? Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and picked up   
  
the wand that was on the streacher.   
  
Accio wand said Dumbledore and the wand whooshed into his hand. He gave a   
  
reassuring grin to James and then turned.   
  
James could see through the grin though, Lily was badly hurt, at least this meant   
  
Bellatirx was definatly going to be expelled from school.  
  
  
A cold voice boomed through the black night.   
  
Idiot girl, I told you, wait untill you leave, but you ignored my commands. You might have   
  
ruined everything! There was a girl cowering on her knees, goosebumps covering her pale   
  
arms.  
  
I'm sorry Master, I couldn't help it. She was all alone, so defenseless. It was like   
  
something came over me.  
  
You must learn CONTROL! shouted the voice, sending a fresh current of shivers down   
  
her arms.   
  
Forgive me master, I am you humble servant. The girl was begging Please, please   
  
forgive me.  
  
I will forgive you, I need you, you are one of the few who shows such devotion at your   
  
age.  
  
You are most merciful master The girl cried, her voice still dripped with fear.  
  
  
Who said anything about mercy. The voice laughed. You will use any excuse to not get   
  
expelled. I do not care what it is. But I will not show you mercy. You will pay for your   
  
fumble. Yes, oh yes, Bellatrix, you will pay. A blinding pain shot through Bellatrixes  
  
left arm where there was a red tattoo.   
  
Bellatrix stirred, lying a top the covers in the hospital wing. James turned and looked  
  
at her. She was paler than usual and clutched her right arm. He turned aay, he couldn't bear  
  
to look at her. Lily was in a secret room in the basement of the hospital wing. Sirius let out   
  
a huge snore, James glanced in there direction. Bella was snuggled with him on one of the   
  
cots. James couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he pictured himself living a life   
  
without Lily.   
  
Montreal and Toni still didn't know, they were probably still partying in the Gryffindor  
  
common room, after all it was only one thirty in the morning. At that moment Madame   
  
Pomfrey walked through the floor where Lily's room was. James pounced.  
  
So... How is she?   
  
James, she is alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. his stomache sank   
  
back down to a position far lower than it should have been. she is still in a spell-induced   
  
coma. If she doesn't wake in two hours, then I'm afraid... She trailed off. James could feel a   
  
lump rising in his throat. I'm goint to go contact her parents and St. Mungos. You may go  
  
down there now James. Madame Pomfrey hustles out of the wing. James heard her   
  
mutter an incantation locking the doors as she left. James hesitantly stepped through the   
  
floor into the room. He wanted to see Lily, but knowing that this might mean goodbye, it   
  
was hard. Too hard.   
  
There she was, looking radiant like usual. He slowly walked to her bedside. Kneeling,  
  
he grabbed her hand and felt the cold smooth skin.   
  
he whispered Why won't you wake up?I need you here, we all need you   
  
here. It's not your time to go, not yet. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Lily, please, please   
  
wake up. He half-sobbed. He held her hand to his cheek. Lily, oh Lily. Wake up, lily   
  
please wake up. The weariness that James had been avoiding hit him full on at that   
  
moment, his eyes closed and he slipped into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, soooooo soooooo sooooo soooo sorry that it took so long to update. Please Please Please review, that includes you Jennifer and jessica, review online! I'm won't borry anyone with excuses. I hope that you enjoyed this chappie! Please review!!!!!


	16. The return

  
  
James woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was seeing   
  
Lily's limp body next to his, her fiery red hair laying around her face. He was   
  
now lying on a cot in the hospital wing. Light streamed through the giant   
  
windows next to James bed. Birds were chirping happily. He groggily pulled   
  
himself out of his cots. He was still wearing his blue jeans and polo shirt. He   
  
shook the sleep out of his eyes as he saw Madame Pomfrey enter the   
  
infirmary.  
  
Ahh, you're awake. James nodded and opened his mouth to ask her   
  
about Lily.   
  
Lily, is at St. Mungo's right now. I'm not sure of her condition, but it   
  
wasn't good when she left.. I think that she has a chance though, James.  
  
Why didn't you wake me up when they took her to the hospital?  
  
James, you may like Lily, but what you feel is nothing to how her   
  
parents feel. They wanted to see her, before she might... well... pass on..   
  
Now James, if you'll please get back to your Common Room, it is Saturday so  
  
you will not need a pass.. She ushered James out through the large stone   
  
arc. James wandered through the hallways, wanting to reach the common   
  
room. He didn't realize how good he looked for once in his life. He didn't see   
  
the stares of the girls as he passed with his hair extraordinarily messy and his   
  
blue polo shirt halfway unbuttoned. He finally found the picture of the fat   
  
lady and muttered the password. He climbed through the portrait and found   
  
most of the fifth years lying on the couches, Montreal was softly crying into  
  
Bella's shoulder. Sirius looked up as he saw James come in. He questioned   
  
him with his eyes. James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They took her to St. Mungo's, I.. I don't know. Madame Pomfrey said   
  
that it wasn't good. His voice broke. Least, Bellatrix will be gone. James   
  
sat down next to Toni, and once again began to doze.   
  
A week had passed and Lily still had not returned from the hospital.   
  
The fifth years considered no news to be good news. Unfortunately, Bellatrix   
  
was back at Hogwarts. She had been gone for only two days after Lily went   
  
to the hospital. James had stormed up to the Staff table at breakfast.   
  
What the hell is she he pointed towards the slytherin table doing   
  
here?  
James! How dare you! cried Professor McGonagal.  
  
No, no it's all right Minerava. James, please come with me. Professor   
  
Dumbledore had stood up and walked to the side of the table and into a small  
  
antechamber. He waved his wand and a two puffy armchairs magically   
  
appeared.  
  
James, please sit down. James sat I know that you are angry that  
  
Bellatrix is back at school.  
  
  
Damn right I am! replied James heatedly.  
  
First of all, Bellatrix claims that Lord Voldemort had overpowered her   
  
and had commanded her to do it. Therefore, I have no proof that she did this  
  
according to her own free will. And secondly I would rather have her here   
  
where I can keep my eye on her, than with voldemort where she can sit and   
  
plot with him. James nodded his head.  
  
Fine, but does she not get some kind of punishment? I mean you cant   
  
just let her go free!  
  
I know that it does seem unfair, but James you must promise me that   
  
you will not get involved with anything that Bellatrix or her friends try and   
  
do. James sighed heavily.  
  
I promise. He got up to leave but Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
And do tell that to Sirius and Remus. James nodded halfheartedly  
  
Professor, how is Lily doing?  
  
She should be back at school very soon. Please be aware of the fact   
  
that she has just been through something that is very painful. Both   
  
mentally and physically. The permanent twinkle in Dumbledore;s eyes   
  
flickered for a moment. You may leave now James. Dumbledore stood with   
  
James and quickly magicked the chairs away. They both exited the room and   
  
James had made his way back down to the table.   
  
Sitting in the exact same spot three days later James was overjoyed  
  
when he saw Lily come through the huge doors escorted by Hagrid, the  
  
gamekeeper. He rushed over to her and pulled her quickly into a bone   
  
breaking hug.   
Oh my god, Lily, you're all right.  
  
Of course I am. Have I ever not been? She replied smiling at him.   
  
Sirius rushed over and pulled her close in a very brotherly hug. The rest of   
  
the Gryffindors quickly hurried over. Hagrid had disappeared up the huge   
  
staircase and James ushered everyone back over to the Gryffindor table.   
  
Everyone was silent as they listened to Lily's explanation about what   
  
happened.   
  
I'm just glad that I didn't end up too badly hurt and Bellatrix is   
  
expelled. She said finishing up. Montreal coughed pointedly at Sirius, Remus  
  
and James. Silently informing them that it was their duty to tell Lily about   
  
Bellatrix.   
  
Uhmm... Lily about Bellatrix started Sirius Well, she hasn't really   
  
been expelled. He gave her a second to let the words sink in.  
  
Well, I figured so much, Dumbledore did hint that she would be staying   
  
at Hogwarts. Lily said with a sigh.  
  
Wow, you're taking it well! replied Remus with a smug grin at James.  
  
Jamsie Wamsie over here practically had a total spaz when he saw that she  
  
was back.  
  
Lily laughed at him and then turned around to face the Slytherin table.  
  
Instantly she saw that they were all staring at her. She grinned and waved   
  
over at Bellatrix who was eyeing her dangerously. Lily turned back around   
  
and rolled her eyes.   
  
So what classes do we have today? I've totally lost track of time and   
  
all that jazz.  
  
Uhhmmm... Arithmancy, than I have Muggle Studies, so you have   
  
Divination, then we all have potions and History of magic. Montreal replied   
  
happily. I need to talk to Professor Knight before class. I'll see you guys   
  
there! Montreal got up from the table and made her way out of the great   
  
hall.   
  
An hour and thirty minutes later the Marauders and Co. appeared from  
  
the Arithmancy class.  
  
Have you guys started on your essays yet? asked Lily.   
  
Wow, that's kinda random said Toni Do you mean the one for   
  
History of Magic?  
  
Toni and Montreal had both began, and Lily had admitted to beginning   
  
while she was in St. Mungo's. James, Sirius, Remus and Mung, of course   
  
hadn't begun, while Sean was begininng to plan it out. Lily was a bit shocked  
  
to hear that Remus hadn't begun, but at dinner that night she found out   
  
why.  
  
  
The boys had disappeared around lunch time and no one had seen   
  
them since lunch. Skipping classes was regular for them, well except for   
  
Remus. A soft blanket of white was slowly building to a quilt around the   
  
school. Inside it was warm and the light around presented a very warm area.   
  
After a hard day of being drilled about the OWL's coming up, Lily was very   
  
pleased with the progress she was making. Tomorrow was career   
  
counseling with Professor McGonagal. Lily still wasn't sure what she wanted   
  
to do. Everyone was making their way down to the great hall for dinner.   
  
There was a huge crowd right before the Great Hall and no one was going   
  
inside. Lily sighed and instantly knew where James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter   
  
were or had been. She pushed her way through the crowd and her jaw   
  
dropped.   
  
  
A/N: So sorry about the cliff hanger but this chapter is already too long. Please review! I hope you enjoy it. I know its not great literature today, i'm sorry. I have a couple good ideas but I can't seem to actually write them out! Soo sorry. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	17. Career Counselling

  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I've decided that the last chapter was really unimportant, so i'm not recapping. I hope that you like this one.   
  
Oh my gosh!! I had already began writing this chapter, and I totally forgot about the prank!! I'm writing it in now though, don't worry!  
  
Lily stood there, absolutly confounded. There in front of her where   
four giant chunks of ice. With an enourmous chunk at the very front. The   
four school tables and the teachers table had been surrounded with ice three  
feet thick on all sides. Sprayed on the ice, with gold and red spray paint, was  
LONG LIVE GRYFFINDOR LONG LIVE THE MARAUERSWow, they've really been improving their pranks said Lindsey How   
do they come up with these ideas?  
Couldn't tell you for the life of me. The way their minds work are   
just... well fantastic... I guess. replied Lily casually.  
Attention, all students, we ask that you please go back to your   
common rooms, Breakfast will be served there. Professor McGonagals   
booming voice echoed through the great hall. The throng of tired, hungry   
students shifted position and shuffled towards the stairs.  
  
The rest of the day was incredibly boring, despite breakfast, lunch and   
dinner being served in the common rooms . However, instead of   
Transfiguration, the Gryffindors had career counselling. Everyone was very  
excited about this because it would decided what courses they would take   
the next year. James, Sirius and Remus of course were all hoping to be   
aurors. Mungdunus wasn't quite sure, and Sean wanted to work in the   
Ministry of Magic, although he had no idea what he would actually do. Lily,   
too, was undecided, but deep down she had a feeling what she would do with  
her life. Arabella wanted to be, without a doubt, an auror. Toni, a member   
of the Wizengamot, and Montreal, well she didn't quite know either. Elizabeth   
it turns out wanted to be a book shop owner.   
  
She had decided long ago that she would move to a quite little magical village and open up a wizarding bookshop. While they all waited for their turn to speak with Professor McGonagal, they discussed the upcoming Yule Ball. Lily was a member of the decorating commitee for all dances, but Dumbledore had strictly forbidden the commitee to work on this dance. He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, not just the rest of the school. There was a hogsmede weekend coming up on Saturday, and seeing that the ball was in a week, everyone wasgoing to buy a ball dress. Or rather all the girls were.   
  
Lily hadn't been back in Madame Malkins Robe's for all Occasions since the Halloween ball, since that had definatly been a sucsses she was excited to go back and buy another dress. Also, this Hogsmede trip would be Lily and   
James first real date. Although they had been dating for two months now,   
they hadn't got a chance to really be alone and go out anywhere.   
  
Lily watched as Elizabeth got up and went to the ornate oak door leading to Professor McGonagals office. Ten minutes later she came out, looking rather dissapointed.  
What's up? asked Lily  
McGonagal says that a bookshop is stupid and that I should do something that is productive with my life. Lily raised her eyebrows. So she thinks that I should be a journalist for the daily profit.  
Thats a pretty cool job though, don't you think? replied Montreal, supressing a giggle, the fact that Elizabeth was getting so worked up was really amusing to her. Someone came out and called James into the office with Professor McGonagal.   
  
Well, James, take a seat. She said pointing towards a straight back chair. Now, have you given what you might want to do with the rest of your life a thought.  
Now that you mention it Professor, I have! He replied, I would like to be an auror.  
Why did I bother asking? McGonagal asked with a smile I suppose Black and Lupin want to be the same. James nodded. Well, I must say that your Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts are fantastic. However, you need to improve your Potions scores and your charm scores, though pretty good, could do with some improvement. James nodded Alright mister Potter, I'll deal with your classes and you may leave.   
  
James stood up and silently went to the door. And by the way James, I think that you'll make a very good auror. Professor McGongal said grinning. James was a bit taken a back. and he walked out of the door.   
  
The rest of the students slowly left the classroom as they finished with their interview. Lily was eventually called up, thrid from last.   
So, Lily, any idea what you would like to do with your life? Professor McGonagal asked as Lily took her seat.   
Uh... well, not really. I was thinking maybe a teacher here at Hogwarts. McGonagal smiled at her, sighed and spoke again.  
Lily, you don't want to be a teacher. You know you don't. You want to be something that will take you places, something that needs bravery, wit, smarts, courage. Lily bit her bottom lip. You know what you want to be Lily, don't you Lily sighed and nodded.  
Yeah, I know what I want to be. An auror.  
Lily you're passing all your classes with flying colors. I'll worry about you classes. You can worry about going to auror training the marauders. Professor McGonagal cracked a smile and laughed out loud.   
  
Dinner was served in the common rooms because of the defrostment of the Great Hall.   
So the Yule Ball is coming up! Who's everyone going with? asked Lily  
Bella who was snuggled up to Sirius elbowed him hard in the ribs.   
Aww... bloody hell Bella, what was that for? Bella stared at him hard. Ohh, right. Sirius got up from the sofa, magicked up a huge boquet of red and white roses and got down on one knee. Arabella Figg, will you go to the Yule Ball with me? Bella smiled and got to her feet in front of him.  
Why mister Black, she said with a deep southern American accent. I would be honored to go to the Yule Ball with you. Sirius got up and with a poof the boquet vainished. He grabbed Bella by the waist and twirled her around.   
  
A/N: Okay, sorry it's kinda short, but that's okay. Please Please Please review. Thanks to Allesandra Thornbird, Faded-DreamsX2, and ZombieGurl98! Thanks 


	18. The Yule Ball and Tragedy

A/N: Okay everyone I'm back. Yes I know it's been a while. I have one change that I have to make though. In the previous chapter I said that Lily and James were going on a date to Hogsmede. They aren't and there is no Hogsmede trip okay. Pretend I never said it. I hope you guys enjoy! Please please please review!

Everyone was starting to get exited about the ball. Lily and James were going together, Bella and Sirius, Remus had worked up the courage to ask Kelsey, and everyone was happy.The Castle was no where near as empty as it usually was at this time, but the first, second and third years weren't going, and most of them were back at their homes. Lily, and the girls could be found in Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions the day before christmas, shopping for dresses for the Yule Ball.

Lily held up a burgundy red ball gown. "What about this one?" She asked as she swished it around.

"It looks like a bell... I like it." replied Montreal. "But that color on you... it dulls out your hair." Lily held the dress up to Kelsey, who had been fingering a green dress.

"Wow... Kelsey, you have to try this on!" Lily handed a nearby shop assitant the dress, and she placed it in Kelsey's dressing room. Lily moved through the shop, racks off dresses brushing her sides.

"What color would look best on me?" She shouted to the others on the other side of the store.

"Creme!" Toni shouted back. "What about me?"

"Blue" cried Lily. She moved on to the creme coloured dresses. "Oh my God..." she whispered as she moved her hand over a beautiful corset dress. It was strapless, and the top was rich ivory with black ivy clambing to the top. The top was a corset, and the bottom was a flowing skirt of the same color. It was the only one in the rack and she picked it up.

"Guys... do you all like this one?" Lily asked as she showed them the dress. Toni's mouth dropped open.

"God Lily, you always get the best dresses! Try it on! Try it on!" The shop assitant came over to Lily and took the dress in to her dressing room.

Eventually all the girls had found their perfect dress and they were on the way back to the castle. Somehow the conversation had changed from cheerful and fun to sad and depressed.

"Voldemort is growing stronger. Everyone was saying in the hospital. There were four attacks while I was in St. Mungo's. One of the people was in my ward for a while. She looked awful, she was unconcius the whole time, and she had to get her bandages replaced all the time. I'm really scared for my parents... you know they are both muggles, and I'm a... a 'mudblood'" She said making quotation marks in the air.

"Don't say that Lily. You're not a mudblood. The only mudbloods are those who use that term. As in Malfoy, Snape, Black and Lestrange." replied Toni

"Is Bellatrix really Sirius' Cousin?" Asked Kelsey. No one noticed the shudder that went through Lily at the name of Bellatrix.

"Yeah... she told me and then he told me. Poor him. That's why he practically lives with the Potters... because his damn family is so wrapped up with Purebloods and all that stuff." Lily answered thankful no one saw her fear.

They had finally made back up to the castle and put their dresses away in their dorms. After trooping through the snow that lay on the ground they were thankful for the warm fire. Sipping Hot chocolate curled up in blankets they sat together, talking about their final year of Hogwarts. . One by one the girls nodded off and finally the only one awake was Lily.

She gazed into the fire. Montreals head was in her lap and was playing with her soft hair. The flames licked the fire place, racing with each other towards the black heavens. No one was awake to hear the sobbing noise that escaped Lily's mouth. No one was awake to see the tear roll down her pale cheek on to Montreals hair. No one was able to feel the fear and the pain that ripped through her body as the memory of that night filled her mind. She was afraid of Bellatrix, but she could not let anyone know. It was her secret, and her secret only.

The girls woke the next day to the sounds of jubilant cries from the boy's dormitories.

"The Marauders are up." Lily said with a grin, wiping her eyes and hoping that no one would notice her puffy red eyes. Of course, no one noticed her eyes because they had all spotted the piles of presents underneath a gigantic evergreen tree.

The morning passed in a flurry of wrapping paper and tinsel. The gifts had all been given and most of the couples could be seen after dinner in a corner snuggling. James had given Lily the most beautiful ruby red drop choker. Lily knew it would look divine with her dress.

The ball was steadily approaching and within five minutes of looking at the clock the females had dissapperaed in to their own dorms. Leaving the boys rather gloomy downstairs.

"Well, we best go get ready, I suppose." said James in a bored tone as he headed towards the boys stairs. A small cough made him turn around.

"But first... Jamsie my boy, we've got some punch to spike!" said Sirius holding up a large bottle of "Zonko's finest Tasteless Strongest Alcohol: Perfect for spiking the punch at any school get together"

About one hour later the boys were waiting patiently in their tuxes for the girls to come out from their dorms. They all came out at the same time. Montreal was dressed to kill in a clingy, bright red halter top. Toni had on an elegant of the shoulder blue gown, Kelsey was wearing the burgundy bell dress, and Bella was wearing a glittery, lilac, strapless dress. Lily was wearing the beautiful corset dress, her barely there make up and elegant up-do, made her look like an angel. An angel with bright red hair.

Lily smiled as she saw James looking at her. She knew she looked gorgeous, as did they all. They ceremoniously made their way down the grand stairs and into the Great Hall. From the looks of things it had just started. An orchestra had been set up and they were playing a beautiful slow song.

James bowed playfully. "My darling, may I have this dance?" He asked in a mock royal accent. Lily curtsied dutiflully.

"Of course!" He whisked her away on to the dance floor. They waltzed around the room, the other couples making room for them as they came.

"Why, Mister Potter, I never knew you were such a grand dancer!" Lily said as he twirled her out and then back in again.

"My mother sent me to bloody cotillion until I came here. Trust me, you can't forget that in a hurry. You're not an awful dancer yourself though." Lily giggled and leant her head against his shoulder. "My Daddy taught me how. I remember he used to take out this old muggle gramaphone, and he would play waltz's and minuets and samba's and everything! And we would dance, and then my Mum would ask if she could cut in." Lily sighed. "God, they were beautiful together. They seemed to float on a cloud."

"Much like us now then I supose." said James flatly as he dipped her low. She smiled at him. "Yeah... much like us now."

The song ended and they both made their way over to the food table where Sirius was refilling Bella's punch, much more messily than normally. He winked as he saw James.

"Good punch this." he slurred with a wink. He grabbed Bella and they zoomed of towards the dance floor. Lily who had been talking to Kelsey and Remus didn't hear about the punch, but declined a cup full all the same. She watched as James chugged down two glasses.

"Jesus Christ man... how much punch do you need? C'mon... let's go for a walk" She said grabbing him by the arm and moving him toward the doors leading to the outside. A spell had been cast on the snow so they could walk on top of it, and Lily led the way to a bench just out of view of the Great Doors.

"James, I can't tell you how much you mean to me. I don't think I could have possibly survived Bellatrix if it hadn't been for you. I mean, now too, I'm still frightened of her." Lily rubbed her arms together as goosebumps appeared on her arms. James made no reply. "James, are you listening to me?" she asked as she gazed up at his face.

"Damn this stuff is strong" he muttered "stay right here, I gotta go pee." James got up abruptly.

"You spiked the punch!" Yelled Lily as he left on his way to the bathroom. "He fucking spike the punch! What the hell is wrong with him?" she said out loud. She was freezing now, but she waited for him all the same.

Fifteen minutes passed and there was still no sign of James anywhere. Lily stood up, her teeth chattering and made her way back to the massive doors and in to the ball. He was drunk and probably got lost. And then she heard it, at first it was really small and quiet but it grew louder. There was shushing noise. Lily recognized it at once, and she turned on her heel. She felt a lump rising in her throat. She followed the noise and pushed back a rose bush. She felt a thorn tear the skin of her palm.

"You filthy, ignorant, goddamn bastard." She cried a sob escaping in her words. There was James, his arms held tightly around a blonde Ravenclaw, His lips intertwined with hers. He quickly looked up.

"Lily?" He asked, but the words were barely distinguishable. Lily knew that he was so drunk that he probably couldn't see. But that didn't matter, she hated him... but no, she loved him. She actually loved him, this horrible event made her see how much love she had for him. She turned and fled. She passed through a crowd of people, everyone was staring at her. And then came James.

A/N: Okay, I know it seems a little rushed and I'm soooo sorry. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!


	19. If only If only

  
  
Important Authors Note: Marie Evans- LeClair is not Lily's step mother as I earlier said. For the sake of this chapter and others to come, she is her Godmother, she married into the family. Lily went with her for two years because Marie managed (unfortunatly for Lily) to convince her parents to let her go with her. Lily's parents are happily married. Thankyou, please enjoy.  
  
She rushed up the Grand Stairs, she could hear James calling her from behind.  
Lily, Lily please... just talk to me! Lily! Lily just ignored him and kept running up. She stumbled over the hem of her dress but picked herself up and kept running. Her hair was falling out of its neat bun and strands of her hair were falling in her face. Tears were smudging her mascara, and dripping blackly down her face.   
  
The fat lady saw her approaching and didn't even wait for the password, she just opened silently. Lily rushed inside and hurried up the staircase to the girls dormitories. She opened the door to the fifth years room and slammed the door behind her. She slid down the door holding her head in her hands and crying. Her back was shaking with the sobs of anger and hate.   
  
She should have realized that James would have done this to her. He just couldn't stay taken for this long, she should have forgiven him but not dated him. She was such an idiot. He had broken her heart, just like Sirius had thought. She shudderd as she thought was Sirius would do to James.   
  
There was a soft tapping on the window; Lily looked up from weeping into her hands. She moved swiftly over to the window, and with a heave opened it. She put her hand out the window so she could grab hold of the bird that was outside. Slowly, she brought the bird inside the room. She gasped and dropped her hand.   
  
The black death Raven circled the bed and dropped a black envelope name side down on the bed, and then soared out of the open window. Someone had died. There was a one in five chance that it was her parents. Bellatrix had told her that Voldemort was after her parents, he was going to kill them. Was this letter for her?  
  
Slowly, she moved over to the bed and with trembling hands picked up the letter. She closed her eyes and turned it around. Very slowly she opened her eyes and there in shining slilver letters was Miss Lililan Marie Evans.  
  
Oh my God she whispered as she ripped open the letter. A piece of parchment and a piece of muggle paper fell onto the bed. Lily grabbed the parchment and read.  
  
_Dear Miss. Evans,  
It is our deepest regret that we must inform you of the death of your Parents, Thomas Frank Evans and Gwen Concannon Evans. It was discovered early this morning of the deaths and Lord Voldemorst cross was in the sky. Arrangements are being made with Dumbledore for you to leave school for their funerals. Arrangements are also being made to who will be your legal gaurdian. Mrs. Marie Evans-LeClair, your Godmother, wrote to us as soon as she heard and said that you were to come and live with her and her husband. Enclosed is a letter from your sister. We, at the Ministry, are very sorry for your loss.  
Sincerely yours,  
Mattlina Moonotomos  
_   
  
Her parents, they couldn't be dead. She picked up the piece of muggle paper and unfolded it to see Petunia's neat cursive, smudged slightly be tears. Petunia may have hated Lily, but she did love her parents.  
  
_Lily,  
Thanks, thanks a whole bunch. This is all your faullt! You freak, you bitch, you killed my parents. You killed the people I loved most. I hate you. I never want to see your ugly face again, murderer. No one loves you here. Everyone hates you. Only your freakish godmother likes you, only because she is one of you, a freak, a murderer. Never try and contact me, never mention my name, I am no longer related to you. Good ridance, murderer.  
Petunia.  
  
_ She was beyond tears, beyond pain. She slumped down by the window where the Raven had entered. Slowly the tears traveled down her face and onto the parchment, smudging the only Petunias cursive. She threw the letters down beside her, underneath the window. And sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
She was alone, all alone. No one loved her, no one at all. James was gone, her parents were gone, and it was all her fault. There was no way out of this. She couldn't change what already had happened. She pulled herself up from the window sill and looked out. But wait, there was a way. There was a way out of the hell hole that she called life. There was only one thing that she could do, there was only one way out. The door burst open and in piled Arabella, Toni, Montreal, and Elizabeth.  
  
Oh, Lily, we just heard about James, we're soo.. and then she saw her standing on the ledge. Her ball gown fluttering in the wind. Lily, what are you doing? Get down from there, you might fall She knew, but she was trying hard to not believe it.  
  
Oh my God Elizabeth whispered. She quickly turned and ran into the common room.  
  
Simultaneously, James had gone into his dorm room and grabbed his broom. It was the only way that all the stress, all this anger, all this remorse could get out of him. He had just ruined the best thing in his life because he and sirius just had to spike the punch. He slunk down the stairs, just in time to see Elizabeth hurling down the girls stairway.  
  
Oh my god, oh god, get.. just go upstairs. c'mon...  
  
Remus jumped up calm down Elizabeth, what's going on?  
  
Oh god, it's lily, she's mad, she's going to... to  
  
yelled Sirius and he sprinted up the stairs, he was followed closely by Remus,   
Elizabeth, Sean, Munguldus and Catherine Spinnet. James followed last. He wasn't sure if he could be there. It was his fault.   
  
He couldn't take it. He had to go up. and with that he too followed up the stairs. He opened the door.  
  
I'm sorry, i'm sorry for all the pain that this will cause, but I have too. I told James I would kill him if he hurt me. But I can't, I can't because I still love him. I'll just kill myself instead. You don't understand, they're gone. They're all gone She was staring out the window as she spoke. She turned around and seemed almost shocked at seeing all the boys and Catherine there.  
  
Lily, who's gone, who's all gone? asked Remus, keeping his voice steady.  
I'm sorry, no one loves me. Was Lily's reply.  
  
Lily, we love you! We all love you cried Sirius his voice shook as he spoke and he took a step towards her. She moved forward as he did, and was now an inch from the edge.  
  
Please Lily, don't, don't do it! It was Montreal this time.  
  
I'm sorry It was so simple, yet it meant so much. She took a step foreward and fell.  
  
Lily felt the castles spells slowing her down. But she knew it was not enough. She knew she was going to die. This is how it had to be. But why? Why did she leave her friends? The ground was coming closer and closeer, she closed her eyes ready for the impacct.   
  
Back in the common room there wasn't a person with a dry face. Arabella was lying on her bed where she had passed out. Montreal and Toni were crying into each others shoulders. Remus was staring in disbelief tears slowly rolling down his face. Sirius had slumped down on the wall across from the window and held his head in his hand. Only his shaking shoulders indicated he was crying. Sean was holding Elizabeth as she cried and his tears were melting into her hair. Munguldus was shocked, he just stood there with his mouth open facing the window. Catherine had turned and ran out, down the stairs, and through the common room, she could see everyone in there staring around to look at her. They knew what was going on, typical Lily, being the drama queen. But by the look on Catherine's face, they new that she had acutally done it. She had acutally jumped.   
  
Remus, who was closest to the window spotted the two letters and the black envelope. A look of realization fell over his face. He picked up the letters and read the one from the ministry. He read the letter silently and then picked up the letter from Petunia. He chocked back a sob as he read this letter. Poor Lily, his poor Lily.  
  
Guys, Lily's parents are dead. They were killed by Voldemort. Petunia was calling her a murderer. God He choked back another sob. But there was still a hope,thought Remus, if he had gotten her in time. But it was unlikely. If only...if only. 


	20. I love You

A/N: To all my fantastic readers... I have returned!! and I'm happy to be back. Inspiration has taken a while to come to me and is still in the process of returning, but I think once i get an idea going it will miraculasly come home. So... here is the next chapter. There is a surprise at the bottom. But you have to read it all to understand.  
  
Shh, dammit Black, shut up! a hushed voice said.  
I can't help it! Bella's like tickeling me a loud whisper replied.  
I'm not you fat twit Bella breathed. Lily let out a sigh, and opened her eyes. Bright sunlight streamed in through the cathedral sized windows, the white of the school infirmary glowed as if to tell her that life really was okay.  
  
James cried, instantly kneeling by her side, his hand held tight in hers. Lily looked at him, but her gaze shifted immediatly to the cieling. Anything was better than looking at him. She took a deep breath, the air catching in her rapidly constricting throat. She closed her eyes again  
  
James, can you please leave? I would like to talk to my friends She pointedly said friends, just to prove to him that he was nothing to her now, nothing but a spec of dirt on her small list of ex-es.  
Lily, I... he was interrupted  
Maybe it's best if you left. Toni said quietly, averting her eyes to the floor. James scowled at her.  
he sneared and stormed out of the hospital wing. Sirius gazed down at Lily.  
  
I'm gonna kill that bastard.... I swear to fucking god I'm gonna kill him. Lily smiled at him half heartedly. She shook her head.  
Sirius.... I appreciate the gesture, but no. This is my problem not yours. This is his fault. Yes and no. I need to talk to the girls. I'm sorry Sirius... but...  
Fine... I'm leaving, c'mon Remus. They left her bed side with Peter. Bella knelt down where James had been a few minutes previously. Kelsey took her other hand, and smiled a weak smile. Montreal looked at Lily with a look that was half-exasperated, half-worried.  
  
Lily, why did you do this? Why..... I know that your going through a rough patch... a really really rough patch, but did you hontestly think that no one loved you? Her voice was starting to quiver with emotion. Lily, you are way to smart to do something like this. Lily closed her eyes again.  
  
I dunno.... maybe I.... maybe I thoughthat Bellatrix was gonna come back to get me. To finish the job of. I dunno. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to where she was.  
  
Well, I'm glad you're awake, Lily, but I must insist that your friends leave at once. I really don't want to add stress to you at the moment. She pointed at the door and made shooing noises. Lily was left once again alone.  
  
A few weeks had past and the new year was looking bleak. Lily had come out of the hospital wing the week after school had started. Lily and James weren't speaking to each other, in fact barely anyone was speaking to James, only Remus and Peter spent time with him.  
  
There had been two times already where Sirius and James had began a fight, however they were quickly intercepted. The teachers made sure that they were always sitting on opposite sides of the room and were in no way able to contact each other.  
  
The night Lily returned to the common room was a very wierd affair. Remus had convinced James to stay in his dormitory until she had gone up. Most other students had gone up when they heard she was coming. There was a lot of hugging and a little crying as Lily began to tell what happened that night. She had missed her parents funeral. She explained to the near empty common room that she was almost glad, because she wouldn't have been able to stand seeing Petunia again.  
  
The weeks following Lily's return were boring for most of the seventh years. The work load had increased considerably, seeing that NEWTs were coming rapidly. Lily and James were still not talking to each other. After almost two months of not talking to each other Lily had insisted that Sirus talk to James. She claimed that it would help her get back to her normal life and that it would be another step on her long road to recovery. To seal their friendship, James and Sirius planned a giantic prank, where they had bewitched every knight suit to say We hate Snivellos every time someone walked past.  
  
Easter went by quickly, Lily stayed at Hogwarts with her friends. She hadn't done anything, really since that night. She couldn't bring herself to enjoy life quite yet. Slowly though she was beginning to enjoy her friends. At first things had been strained, as if it were a personal insult to them, that she would try and do something so stupid. As they months flew by they realized that it wasn't their fault. Lily had never fully recovered from Bellatrixes attack, maybe physically but not mentally. It was their final year at school and their time had been ruined by a psychopathic teen bitch. It seemed to Lily sometimes that all was lost. There couldn't be a chance to ever become a normal girl again.  
  
The NEWTs lived up to their expectations. It was true about the rumours, it was as tough as hell. Everyone had to sit through 4 hours of question and answers, practical and written exams. But when Lily emerged from her last exam she felt a tremendous wait lifted of her shoulders. And with it came the bad feelings she had for James. She still was not sure how long it would take for them to be on the level that they were at... but she wanted to make things be back to normal again.  
  
Lily found James sitting with his back against his favorite tree staring out at the lake.  
James... hi, I uh... wanted to talk. James looked shocked as Lily sat down next to him. I wanted to say that I accept your apology. The one you've made up in your head and have been waiting for the right time to tell me. Lily looked out over the lake and then glanced back into James' eyes. I realize that we've both been through some pretty bad shit over the past year. James nodded is head in agreement.  
You could say that he replied.  
James, I want us to be friends. I think that we're both really gonna need each other coming up. I... I just hope that you can find it in your heart to accept _my_ apology.  
You're apology? For what... what did you ever do? James looked bewildered  
I made you feel guilty for way longer than you should have. I made you suffer every minute that I suffered. There is no excues for that. I'm sorry  
Lily, everything that you have ever done has always seemed right to me. If you wanted me to suffer with you then I would and I did. You couldn't have made it thorugh that if you didn't know that someone else was dealing with your pain as well. You don't need to apologize. It's only me that has to.James grabbed Lily's hand and held it up to his heart. Lily... I love you  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: Yes, it's over. That was the worst chapter I've ever done. I'm sorry that it is so rushed, but I think that we're all exited that its over. It really was draggging on. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Please R&R! I promise to write more (if you liked it that much) Check Fictionpress sometime. I'm gonna do something there next, more creative liscence if you know what I mean. For all of the unfinished buisness in the story, I'm sorry. Please Forgive me!!!! Thankyou soooo much for being a great.... what would you call it? a readiance. I don't know...thanks for reading anyways.  
Lily Rowling Potter


End file.
